Is it Really Love?
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: *Chappy 30 up * Malik comes to Domino high school. What hetic things will happen when this cutie shows up? I've decided to keep the title...it my sound silly, but it's cute!
1. Meet Malik

"Malik's coming here? To go to school?.... great...." Yugi muttered.  
  
"But Yugi, I thought you and Malik were friends now..." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, I know... but what if he ends up trying to kill me again.... I'm sorry, but I don't really trust him."  
  
"Well, we can't really blame you Yug." Tristain said sitting on his desk. Yugi sighed.  
  
"What day is he supposed to be here?"  
  
"In about five minutes." Tea said glancing at the clock. Yugi's head hit the table. And in about ten minutes, Malik walked in. He just greeted everyone with a slight smirk.  
  
"Hi, Malik." Yugi said with a faint smile. He waved and sat down by himself. Then a loud, perky voice shot up.  
  
"Hi, guys!" A girl with long light purple hair and green eyes said smaking Yugi on the back.  
  
"Ow... hi, Suha."  
  
"Hey, Jou who is that kawaii shonen over there?" Suha pointed to Malik. Joey looked up and over to Malik.  
  
"Oh, that's Malik. He's the new student." Suha blinked.  
  
"No really, Jou? I wouldn't have guessed.... baka inu!  
  
"Don't call me a STUPID DOG!!!!" Joey yelled, blowing her hair a little.  
  
"Hey, Jou, you need a tic tac." Suha said with a smirk. Joey glared at her. Suha skipped over to Malik.  
  
"Hi, I'm Suha! My name means star in Arabic!" Malik looked up at her.  
  
"I'm Malik. My name means king in Arabic." Then he turned away rather rudely. Suha wasn't satisfied with that.  
  
"Hey, you don't have'ta be so rude!!" Malik was silent. Suha glared at him. "Be that way!" She stomped back off to Yugi and company.  
  
"He is soooo MEAN!" She complained. Joey laughed.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, Malik is a mean S.O.B. Trust me, me and Yugi and the rest of us have known him for a lil while." Suha stared.  
  
"WELL, you could've told me THAT. BEFORE I went over there and made a fool of myself!!!" Joey smired.  
  
"Baka shojo."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A STUPID GIRL!!!!!" Suha smaked him softly on the face.  
  
"Class sit down, please." The teacher called. They all took there seats. Suha sat down behind Malik, instead of Yugi. Tea took that seat. Suha glared at her. HOW DARE SHE!!! I WILL KILL HER ONE DAY!!!! She stared at Malik's soft white blondish hair. Suha reached out and slowly touched his hair. Malik felt something tugging on his hair. He whirled around and shot Suha a glare. Suha pulled her hand away quickly.  
  
"What are you doing to my hair?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothin, I just wanted to see how it felt..."  
  
"Don't touch me, you should just leave me alone." He slowly turned away. Suha mimiced him behind his back. What a JERK! She thought.  
  
"Class, open your books to page 87. Do problems 1-28." Suha pouted.  
  
"Man, I hate math............................" Suha grumbled. She picked up her penciel. After awhile she looked up at Malik. She poked him in the back with a sharpened penciel tip. He whirled around in anger.  
  
"WHAT?!" Suha coward a little.  
  
"I just needed a lil help with um... number...18."  
  
"Go ask the teacher!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine!" He turned completly around and took her penciel, aggresively out of her hand. "Here! The answer is 68!!" He wrote quickly, yet neatly.  
  
"Sor-Sorry to bother you, Malik." He turned back around and kept working. Suha looked down at the numbers. For the first time, the problems had actually made sense. "Hey, thanks." She whispered to Malik. he looked up and stared straight ahead. No one has ever said ' thanks ' to him before.  
  
"You're welcome." He muttered. Suha smiled. Atleast I was gettin some nice words outta him... Suha finished her worked.  
  
"Ok, class. You have to grade them now." Suha tapped Malik. He did nothing, but hand her his paper over his shoulder. It was clear he didn't want to talk.. She handed him her paper.  
  
"Number 1 : 45, number 2: 96....etc..." The teacher went on and on until she reached the final problem. "Ok, class. You can turn them in, after you see your grades." Suha looked down at Malik's grade...100. Man,was he smart... that's not fair...I probably got a 50 or lower... Suha thought with her head down.  
  
"Are you gonna take this or not?" Malik muttered. Suha looked up.  
  
"Thanks...here's yours." Suha looked slowly down at her grade. A 65. Well, I did better then I thought..." Malik's face didn't even looked any happier, when he got his paper. He just handed it to the teacher. Suha did the same.  
  
"Man, I'm gonna be grounder forever...." She mummbled, with her head down.  
  
"Alright class, you can go to lunch now." Suha got up and walked to Yugi and company.  
  
"So how did you do" Yugi asked.  
  
"65... you?"  
  
"85."  
  
"I hate you, Yugi... that Malik got a 100! Do you believe that!? The new kid gets better grades than me!"  
  
"Everyone gets better grades then you!" Tristian said laughing.  
  
"Well, Joey doesn't! What did you get on yours, Jou?"  
  
"A 55." You could tell Jou wasn't happy.  
  
"HAhahahaha!! You suck even more than I do!" Suha laughed at him.  
  
"Come on lets just go to lunch..." Jou muttered walking faster.  
  
  
  
~Lunch Room~  
  
"Well, look at the slop we get today..." She murrmered. The gang got there lunch and sat down.  
  
"Why can't we get a good lunch for once...?" Joey growled in anger.  
  
"Don't worry puppy. I'll bring you something you'll like tomorrow,ok, sweetie?" Suha said with a giggle.  
  
"STOP calling me PUPPY!!!!" Then they heard soft laughing. "Shadd up, Kaiba!!!" Across from them at the other table Seto sat...alone, eating his pizza and drinking his soda.  
  
"Hey Seto, would you be so nice to give a poor girl like me a bite?"  
  
"No." He took a BIG bite out of it to rubb it in all there faces.  
  
"Oooooo, Kaiba you are such a JERK!"  
  
"If you think I'm such a jerk. Then why do you wanna go out with me?" Suha eyes got wide. She turned to Joey.  
  
"WHY YOU! YOU TOLD HIM!!!DIDN'T YOU?!" Joey was slinet. Then he stood up.  
  
"HEY, EVERYBODY SUHA LIKES KAIBA!!" The lunch room went quiet and then they started singing.  
  
"SUHA AND KAIBA SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!!"  
  
"Why? Why does everything happen to me...? Tea likes Yugi!! And Mai likes Joey!!" She shouted to change the subject of the song. Tea and Mai were blushing, while the boys had twisted looks on their faces. Suha then got up and ran out of the lunch room. She ran right into Malik...head on. They both fell back on their butts.  
  
"Ow...Oh, sorry Malik, are you alright?" She extended her hand to him. Malik smacked it away.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, baka." When Suha's friends called her baka, she could laugh about it...but when Malik said it... it hurt... Malik walked to the singing cafiteria. As soon as he opened the doors her shut them just as fast. "Well, lunch is out..."  
  
"Hey Malik, I have some snacks in my locker, want some?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well if you change your mind, I'll be waiting by my locker!" She ran down the hallway to her locker.  
  
~Five Minutes Later~  
  
Malik was starving, his stomach growled over and over. He finally decided to go to Suha's locker. And just as she said, she was still standing there, waiting.  
  
"Hey, I knew you would come!! I saved you a couple!" She handed him two Snickers bars and a Dr. Pepper. "I usually save this stuff for the walk home...but today was a BIG exception. He tore open the first candy bar and munched on it and every minute or so , he would sip his soda. "So Malik, what kind of stuff do you like?"  
  
"Duel Monsters."  
  
"Really me too! Wanna duel?" She asked with her eyes shining.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Okay, you can walk home with me! My parents would love to meet you!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, do you have any passtimes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me more about yourself! Your favorite subjects...and...and whatever else you want to tell me!"  
  
"History and English."  
  
"What's your favorite element?"  
  
"Darkness."  
  
"I don't think that considered a element...mine's lightning! What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"My fave colors are green,blue,red,silver,black and um... I think that's it... So when your birthday?"  
  
"October 25."  
  
"You're a Scorpio. That sign's ruled by Pluto.  
  
"The planet of darkness." He smiled.  
  
"Well...my birthday is May 13. I'm a Taurus. My sign's ruled by Venus."  
  
"The planet of Love."  
  
"Yep. But I've never been lucky in that...ever."  
  
"Really?" This is great!! He wants to know more about me!!  
  
"Yeah...I've never had a boyfriend...have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's kinda hard to believe...I mean since you're so kawaii." Before Malik could answer the bell rang. "Hey, Malik what class do you have next?"  
  
"Science."  
  
"Me too! I can take you there." She grabbed his hand. Malik sighed as he was dragged up stairs, down stairs and through crowds. The late bell went off. "Damn...I can never make it to that class on time..." Malik started to walk away. She ran after him.  
  
"Why do you follow me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Suha looked hurt.  
  
"Sor-Sorry." She turned to go to her Science class.  
  
"Hey, wait. You know that duel? Why don't we have it now?" What am I saying?! I almost has total solitude... Suha turned around. 


	2. The Duel

* Thank U , THANK U for ur reviews!! *dances* I'm soooooo happy!!! tee hee!! Um... well, enough of my crazyness & lets get on with the story!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok! We can go to the room that's on the first floor of the school. It has those big 'ol high tech machines Seto ' donated ' to the school." He nodded. They walked down to teh first floor and into the room.  
  
"I hope you're not a sore loser." Suha giggled.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention... I have a Mellennium Item."  
  
"Really? Wow. Yugi has that Puzzle thingy and Bakura has the Ring. Do you transform to?" In a flash of bright light, Yami Malik was brought forth. Suha looked at his hair and broke out laughing.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Your hair looks even sillier than Yugi's!!" Yami Malik was not pleased with this comment. He grabbed her by her ponytail.  
  
"You should watch your mouth, shojo." He let her go. Suha coward...Malik seemed evil...pure evil...  
  
"C-C-Can we just duel?"  
  
"Sure, but if you lose you die." Suha blinked.  
  
"You're jokin aren't you?"  
  
"You'll have to duel me to find out."  
  
"O-O-Ok..." They took their palces and shuffled their decks. Me dying if I lose...that's not good...I hope he's just messin around...  
  
"Well, I'll let you go first." Suha nodded and layed down her Harpy Lady card. Ymai Malik layed a card in defense postion. Suha drew again. Elegant Egotist! Hehe! I'm so happy, I learned this combo from Mai...  
  
"I play Elegant Egotist!!" Suha now had three Harpies. "Now attack that card!!" The trio flew up and *attacked* the card.  
  
"I don't think so. Kune Eye with Chain." [sorry if that's spelled wrong T.T] Suha's mouth hung open. Oooo. DAMN. Joey used that same card on me!!! He attacked the Harpies with the card he had put down : Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
  
"I take it that you know that Kune Eye with Chain raises Gaia's attack by 500. Brining it's attack to 2800." Suha was in a real bind. She prayed for the Dark Magician... Ok, if I get the Dark Magician...I'll need another card to power it up with... She looked down at her hand and saw : Yami Yes!! A field card!! This'll make the field in favor for my Dark Magiacian. Raising it's normal 2500 attack to 3000!!! Suha reached for her deck. A smile crossed her face.  
  
"I play Dark Magiacian!!"  
  
"What's that going to do? It's attack is to low."  
  
"I'm not done yet. I play this magic card : YAMI ! It changes the field in favor for Fiend and Spellcasting monsters! Bring my Magician's attack to 3000!! Hahahahahaha!!! You CAN'T beat me now!!! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!!" In a blast Gaia was no more. "You really brought my life points down with that Gaia..." She looked over at her LP. 250.... Man...I really need to get this over with fast. Before he finds some way to get rid of my Magicain. She glanced at his LP. 1800... I'm in lotsa trouble, if this doesn't work...  
  
"Good play. But meet this creature." He layed down the Two Headed Thunder Dragon. Suha gulped. If he lays doen a Mountain or Umi card...It's all over for me... Yami Malik smiled. Oh NO!! He's gonna play one of them!!  
  
"Umi!" He layed down the sea field card. Suha almost started to cry. Man!! I've only lost to Yugi...and now this guy...oh DAMN!! "I'll give you a chance to defend yourself. I end my turn." I NEED Raigenki... She drew another card... Tears streamed down her face. Paralyzing Potion...Now I lost... great...Wait! Paralizes one monster for the rest of the game! YES!!!  
  
"Ok, I admit, you almost beat me, but try this! Paralyzing Potion!!" Yami Malik's face became angered.  
  
"Argh. Fine. That was a nice play though...more like lucky play, but still." He reached for his deck. "Metal Zoa. With an attack of 3000!"  
  
"Well, so what? You can't attack me with it. Or both of our monsters get destroyed."  
  
"I know that, just wait till my next turn." Suha gulped and drew another card. Book of Secret Arts...Ooo, powers up my Magician 300 points more!  
  
"Book of Secret Arts! Powers up my Magician 300 more points!! Bringing his Attack points to 3300!! Now attack the Two Headed Thunder Dragon!!" In a flash it was gone. His LP went down to 1600. "Yeah!! Now next turn I'll get rid of your lil Zoa."  
  
"That's what you think..." He layed a card face down. "I end my turn." Suha smiled.  
  
"Go Dark Magicain Attack!!" All of a suddon a hole opened up undernieth it. "WHAT!? NO!"  
  
"That's right. A hole. but not just a normal one... one filled with spikes."  
  
"My Magician...no..."  
  
"Metal Zoa, attack!" Since there is no monster, it goes directly to her LP...bringing her down to 0 . Suha hung her head.  
  
"I lost." She sighed. "You're a great duelist, Malik."  
  
"Now it's time for you to die." Her eyes whidened.  
  
"WHAT!? I thought you were just kidding!!" He pulled the Mellennium Rod out. Suha saw how sharp the end was. "Come on, Malik...how's about we get ice cream instead?" He leaped off the stand and walked over to her side. "Please Malik, don't do this..."  
  
"I'm not Malik, I'm his Yami. I do not share whatever feelings he has for you. If any."  
  
"B-But Yugi's Yami does!"  
  
"Yugi's Yami is a goody good. Now come down here and make this easy."  
  
"Please, Yami...don't please."  
  
"Malik would probably do the same thing to you know."  
  
"NO he wouldn't! Malik may seem like a jerk and all, but under that he's a really nice person!!!" [ ooops...Tea speech...sorry...]  
  
"That's what you think. Would you believe he wants to kill Yugi?" Suha blinked.  
  
"I don't believe you, you LIE!!" Yami Malik shook his head.  
  
"What reason would I have to lie to you?" Suha was quiet. He grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked her down from the stand.  
  
"OW!!" She whimpered as she was tossed on the floor. He raised the Mellennium Rod.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!" Came in a deep voice.  
  
"YAMI YUGI!!!!" Suha shouted with a bright smile.  
  
"Malik. Leave her alone." Yami Malik turned.  
  
"Why should I 'great' Pharoh?"  
  
"Pharoh?" Yami Yugi turned to Suha.  
  
"That was what I was in Ancient Egypt." Suha looked confussed. Yami Yugi came over to her and started to help her up.  
  
"I don't think so!" Yami Malik hit him over the head with the Rod.  
  
"YAMI YUGI!!" Suha caught him as he fell. "Yami, are you alright?" No answer. He transformed back into little Yugi. "Oh, Yugi." She hugged him. Yami Malik grabbed Yugi and tossed him aside.  
  
"Now, may I get this over with?"  
  
"P-P-Please don't kill me..." The Rod came up again. Suha squeezed her eyes shut...  
  
* So what do u think so far? I hope u all like chap. 2 !! I'll be posting Chap. 3 before the end of the week!!...I hope... 


	3. Death? Love? What's going on with Malik?

~Chappy 3!! Tee hee. Oh, & I don't really put up disclaimers or whatever there called. But if people have brains they should know, I DO NOT own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! [ oh, how I wish I owned Malik, Seto, Bakura, Yugi and Joey...]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Suha! What happened?" She heard in Malik's voice. She opened her eyes. Normal Malik was standing there.  
  
"MALIK!!" She jumped up and hugged him. His hair was back to normal, down laying a little on his back.  
  
"Why are you hugging me?"  
  
"Your Yami tried to KILL me!!!"  
  
"You dueled him...didn't you?" She nodded. He sighed.  
  
"My Yami wants the world to be plunged into total darkness. He wants everyone and everything dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." Malik looked at Yugi. A smiled crossed his face. "Well, well, Yugi. Now I can finally get rid of you." He walked over to him.  
  
"NO, MALIK DON'T DO IT! You'll be just as bad as your Yami if you kill Yugi!" Malik paused and turned toward her.  
  
"Alright. I won't kill him." He walked off.  
  
"Malik, are you still walking home with me?" He just nodded. "Okay! I'll wait by my locker!" Everything ended just in time...the bell rang.  
  
"Time for English!" Suha skipped off to English.  
  
~After School~  
  
Suha stood waiting at her locker for Malik. He came around the corner.  
  
"Hey! So how much homework did you get stuck with?"  
  
" A History report...and English paper."  
  
"Well, um, I have a Science homework...That damn teacher saw me walk by her room and stopped me and handed it to me..." Malik smirked.  
  
"Well, are we going?" Suha nodded. They walked outside and off the school grounds.  
  
"Um...well, this is a fair warning. My parents enjoy embarrasing my friends...so my mom might say: Oh Suha is this your boyfriend? He sure is kawaii. Yatta yatta yatta. My dad will then give you the : You better be nice to my daughter or I'll kill you speech. Trust me. They did it to Yugi, Bakura, Joey and even Tristain..." Malik said nothing and just kept walking. "Malik...don't you like me?" He looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Um... I don't mean as a girlfriend, but as a friend...because you don't talk to me or anything. I always start our conversations."  
  
"I guess." He said. Suha smiled and hung her arm around him.  
  
"GOOD!" This girl just will not leave me alone...but oddly I like her being around... They made it to Suha's house.  
  
"MOM, DAD I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!!" Her parents seemed to stampead out of the living room.  
  
"Oh, Suha, honey. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"I told you, she would do that." She whispered to him.  
  
"Well, son, you better treat my daughter right, because there's a lake not to far from here."  
  
"DAD, MOM! He's NOT my boyfriend!! He's the new student at Domino High!!"  
  
"Oh." Her parents said.  
  
"Come on Malik, my room's this way." She turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Suha, your not alowed to have boys in your room!" Her mother called.  
  
"Then why can Yugi, Joey, Bakura, and the rest of them come in my room?" Her mom was quiet and walked back into the living room. Suha opened the door. Posters everywhere. Edge, The Rock, Hardy Boyz, *NSYNC, Aerosmith and Anime posters decorated her room.  
  
"Nice room."  
  
"Thanks. Usually the guys that come in here aren't to fond of some of the posters. Joey has tried to steal a lot of my WWE posters. But I always catch him." She laughed as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well, lets get our homework started." Malik said taking out a blank piece of paper. Suha stared at him. Wow, Malik you're so kawaii...Should I ask him out? No he'd probably just say: No. Hmm...well, it's worth a shot...I'll ask him next week. I should really get to know him by then. Malik sat on the bed next to her. He waved his hand in her face.  
  
"Hey." Suha shook her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you if you needed any help on the Science stuff."  
  
"Um..yeah actually...I do." Malik smiled.  
  
"Alright." He pulled out her book and flipped a couple of pages. Why am I helping her? I don't even like her. Geez, I just don't know what's going on anymore...and my Yami...baka thing, almost killed her. Who CARES, It's not like I actually need her for anything. Next time I should just let him kill her.  
  
"Malik, Malik, MALIK!!!!" Suha shouted in his ear.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You're on page 502. My work is on page 102."  
  
"Oh." He turned to that page. "Well, what do you have to do?"  
  
"Um. Question's 1-18 and read chapter 4 do questions 1-10."  
  
"Alright. You do my History and I'll do this."  
  
"Really? Wow, Malik you are sooooo NICE!" She squeezed him. What is wrong with me? Why am I even here at this house...Isis is gonna kill me if I don't get home by 7:30...But for some reason I don't care. It actually kinda of nice being here. Suha was starting his report on the Cival War.  
  
~7:00~  
  
"Ok, I'm done with the report!! Seven long pages."  
  
"SEVEN!! It only had to be TWO!!" Suha giggled.  
  
"Well, I REALLY like History...hehe." Malik smiled and layed back on her bed.  
  
"Man, I'm tired." He said yawning.  
  
"Maybe you could stay over!" he looked at her.  
  
"Fine with me. Go ask your parents."  
  
"Be back in a flash!" She ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll have'ta call Isis and tell her... if they let me stay." In about ten minutes Suha came back.  
  
"Well, after much yelling and arguing you can stay!!" Malik smiled.  
  
"I have to call my sister and tell her."  
  
"Okay. Who's your sister?"  
  
"Isis."  
  
"That's a pretty name." She said handing him the phone. He called...no one answered.  
  
"I wonder where she is....." He set the phone back down and streched. Suha layed her head on his shoulder. Malik looked at her. Ok, this is new...but nice. He slowly put his arm around her and held her. OOOO!! HE'S TOUCHING ME!!!! I wonder if he likes me!? Suha smiled and blushed.  
  
"Malik..." She whispered.  
  
"What?" He whispered back. She started laughing. "What are you laughing anbout?"  
  
"Nothing." She snuggled closer to him. Ha! Who needs Seto Kaiba when you have Malik Ishtar! Hehehe!! He leaned back against the head board. Suha looked up at him and leaned a little closer to his face and...  
  
~Hehe, sorry to leave you all hanging... again, but I think you all know what's going to happen...~ 


	4. Could it really be? Malik's IN love?

~ Alright! Alright! Don't kill me!!! Here's chappy 4 !! Tee hee! Ooo, look who's come!! Hi Malik! Seto! Bakura! Yugi! Jou!  
  
Malik: What have you done to me!!! Look at this trash!!  
  
Megami: TRASH! Well, just because YOU don't like it doesn't mean, my WONDERFUL reviewers don't! Lookie I have about 10 reviews!  
  
Malik: So what? Your friend has 35 or more on one of her stories.  
  
Megami: *Tears* Waaaaaa Seto! He's being a meanine!!  
  
"Seto: ...so?  
  
Megami: *More Tears* Joey...aren't you gonna do anything?  
  
"Joey: ARE YOU CRAZY! Me take on Malik, AND Seto? One, Malik is CRAZY and Seto is just a jerk!  
  
Seto & Malik: WHAT!!!!  
  
"Megami: So Yugi, what do you think so far?"  
  
Yugi : I like it!! *kawaii smile*  
  
Bakura: Yes, it is a great piece of work! *off in the back Joey, Seto & Malik are chasing eachother around with sharp objects*  
  
Megami: ...HEY KNOCK IT OFF YOU MORONS!! Hehe, sorry...now before they all turn on me...lets get back to the story....  
  
Joey, Seto, Malik : *walks toward me with sharp objects*  
  
"Megami: HELP!! While I run for my life enjoy reading...I'll post chapter 5...if I survive....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He leaned closer and kissed her. They both pulled apart quickly.  
  
"Um... so are you hungry?" She asked after a long silence.  
  
"Um...Yeah." They wouldn't even look at eachother as they talked.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get you something." Suha walked out of the room and down stairs.I just kissed her... WHAT is WRONG with me!!!? This is NOT like me! But I kinda liked it... Suha cameback with a slice of pizza and a Coke.  
  
"H-Here."  
  
"Thanks." They sat in silence for awhile. I don't believe it! My first kiss! But now I'm to scared to go and even talk to him...  
  
~11:00~  
  
"Ok, you two time for bed!" Her mother called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Alright." They choursed. Malik went into the bathroom and changed into the P.J.'s, Suha let him borrow. He cameback in. She was already in bed. Malik took a pillow from the bed and layed down on the floor.  
  
"Night, Malik..."  
  
"Good night." Man! I can't sleep knowing he's down there on the floor!  
  
"Hey, come sleep in the bed." He looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to?" Suha nodded. He climbed in. Malik has his back to her. Suha started to play with his hair. *Tug Tug*  
  
"Ow. What are you doing?" he asked rolling over. She giggled.  
  
"Nothing.Malik...when you kissed me...nevermind."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Do you l-like me?"  
  
"Honestly...I don't know..." Suha frowned. "But, I did like kissing you." She smiled. "Would you mind if I did it again?" She shook her head.  
  
"No." He leaned closer and kissed her. This time his arms wrapped around her and he held her tight. I do like you. I never want this kiss to end. Suha.You're the first person who was really nice to me. I love you. I never want to be away from you. Don't ever leave me. Suha squeezed him tighter. Her fingers running through his soft hair, down his back. She felt his tongue touch her lips. She parted her lips alowing him to enter. Malik...I love you...I don't care what anyone says about you. You're mine. Her hands ran up his pajama top. His chest was hard. Suha felt his heart pounding. She pulled the top off. He finally needed a breath. As soon as his lips came off hers, he gasped for air and attached his lips to hers again. After awhile they parted again. Suha was bright red and Malik was just red.  
  
"Well, that was....fun...and...interesting." Suha said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, it was...Can I do it again?" Suha smiled and nodded. This time he got more aggresive and pinned her down. He kissed her up her neck and on her lips.  
  
"MALIK!" He stopped.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong!?"  
  
"No, I just never thought you would...kiss me on my neck..." Malik smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?" She nodded. "Well, then be quiet." He ordered as his lips took over hers. Oh, Malik really LOVES ME!! TEE HEE!! YEA!!!!!!!Wait till I tell Yugi! She pulled him closer. He stopped and sat up.  
  
"What's wrong, Malik?"  
  
"I don't know...I never thought I would ever do this...and I don't think I can anymore..." He layed down next to her, with his back turned. Suha's eyes got big.  
  
"What's that on your back!?"  
  
"I don't know. Some hyrogliphs."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but why are they on YOU!?" he shrugged. "Oh, you are so MUCH help."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Thank you. I know my ass is smart." Suha kicked him in the butt. "Ow! HEY what was that for!?" He rolled over. Suha kissed him and she held him tight, not even letting him go for a breath of air. What is she doing!? I can't breath!! I need air!! He finally pulled away and started panting.  
  
"Are you just trying to kill me?" Suha giggled.  
  
"I love you Malik." He blinked.  
  
"Well...um..." Then he smiled. "I love you too." He frenched her and held her body close. After there make out session they cuddled together and kissed one last time and fell asleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Suha's door squeeked open.  
  
"Suha, dear it's time to get up, for sch...Ahhhhhh!!! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Suha's mom grabbed Malik up by his hair.  
  
"OW!!! Hey, what's going on!! Put me DOWN!!" Suha woke up to all the racket.  
  
"MOM, PUT MALIK DOWN!!!"  
  
"He was sleeping with you!"  
  
"I know that!!" Her mother started at her.  
  
"You let him in the bed with you?!" She nodded and pryed Malik's hair out of her hand. Malik rubbed his head. "Wait till your father hears about this, young lady!" Suha hung her head.  
  
"Great..." She murmmered. She held Malik closer. Her mom left in a huff and slammed the door. "Malik, we're in LOTS of trouble."  
  
"I know, I know. But...who cares." He kissed her. Suha ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"My Malik... we need to get ready for school..." Malik frowned.  
  
"Fine..." They got dressed and headed out the door....quickly.  
  
~School~  
  
"Hey, Yugi, guess what?" The short one turned.  
  
"What, Suha?" He saw her holdingMalik's hand.  
  
"Malik's my boyfriend!! Tee hee!!" Yugi went white.  
  
"He's your WHAT!?"  
  
"My boyfriend, silly." Yugi pulled her aside.  
  
"Listen you can't date him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... he might try to kill you."  
  
"His Yami already tried." Yugi got even paler. "But your Yami tried to rescue me."  
  
"What do you mean TRIED?"  
  
"Well, Yami Malik...kinda hit you over the head with the Rod."  
  
"See? He can't be trusted."  
  
"Well, I know his Yami can't be trusted. But Malik, is really sweet and kind to me."  
  
"I didn't want you to know this...but one time, he took over Joey and had him duel me...the way he had planned it was that both of us would end up dying at the end..."  
  
"Well, I know he wants to kill you, but I think he's givin up on that." Yugi shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Alright, it's your dicision...but, my Yami will be watching you, just incase."  
  
"Ok...what about Bakura's Yami?"  
  
"....He'll probably TRY to help Malik...." Then they heard : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!! WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL SUHA!!!!?"  
  
"Relax, Yami." Suha said looking over at Yami Bakura.  
  
"RELAX!!? THAT LITTLE SHORTY IS ACCUSING ME OF WANTING TO KILL YOU!!!!" With that Yugi brought out his Yami...just incase things got out of hand.  
  
"Listen, Bakura. Just relax. Yugi is just worried about his friend." Yami said.  
  
"OOOOO, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, MR. PHARAOH!!" Suha started laughing at the both of them. Yami Yugi smiled and just to get on Yami Bakura's nerves he did a kawaii little pose.  
  
"I know I'm all that." He said with a smirk.  
  
"WHY YOU SHORT LIL VERMIN!!"  
  
"Vermin? Well, I see someone's running out of good insults."  
  
"BITE ME YOU BAKA!!"  
  
"Get Kaiba to do it. He will if you pay him enough."  
  
"Great... here comes Seto...now it's a three way arguement..." Suha sighed.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT, YUGI?" Seto said glaring with his cold blue eyes. Yami smiled.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Seto, nothing at all." Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Rotten short useless lil brat."  
  
"HEY! I'm the one you rescued you and your annoying lil brat of a brother!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL MOKUBA!?"  
  
"Here, we go. Even Jou knows not to pick on Mokuba...can it be possible that Joey is smarter than Yugi?" Suha said laughing at them.  
  
"You heard what I called him!" Then a bright flash of light came from Malik.  
  
"LISTEN YOU LITTLE KIDS! THAT'S ENOUGH! I CAN SEE THE PRIEST ACTING LIKE THIS, BUT NOT THE PHARAOH. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" Yami Malik barked at them. They fell silent.  
  
"Sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to call your brother that."  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you a short useless lil brat."  
  
"That's better." Yami Malik said crossing his arms. "Now hug." Suha was laughing so hard at them. Yami and Seto hugged for about a second.  
  
"Hahahaha!! Look at you two! Hahahaha, you needed Malik's Yami to get you undercontrol, that's just hillarious!" They turned to her. "Um...hehe." She hid behind Yami Malik.  
  
~ Megami: *Stands over Malik, Seto & Joey.* HAhahaha! You can't beat me! Not when Yami Yugi & Yami Bakura on my SIDE!! .... NO YOU TWO DON'T START....hmm..There they go...  
  
Y. Yugi : You barbarian!! [sorry if that's spelled wrong T.T]  
  
Y. Bakura : Barbarian!! You're nothing but a SPOILED BRAT!!  
  
Y. Yugi : *sticks out tongue* Nananananaana!!  
  
Megami: *sweatdrops* The great Pharaoh saying ' nananananana' oh...what is this world coming to...Yami Bakura! Don't you DARE HURT my Yami Yugi!  
  
Y. Bakura : *holding Y. Yugi in a headlock* Damn...looks like you're lucky 'Great Pharaoh' .  
  
Megami: Hehehe...Um PLEASE review & I'll get the next part up...hopefully before Joey, Seto, and Malik wake up.... 


	5. Suha's going to Smackdown with Seto?

~Megami: Chappy 5!! yay! AND I put it up before the guys...*they stir and sit up.* woke up...*gulp*  
  
Malik: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE MY YAMI, DOES KILL YOU!  
  
Megami: *tears* But Malik, I love you and so do all your fans. That's the whole reason I'm writing it.  
  
Malik: Really? *smirks*  
  
Seto: My head hurts...man...Yami Yugi...did you use that ' Mind Crush ' thing?  
  
Y. Yugi: Yes. *smile* And you deserved it, trying to hurt Megami! * Joey holds up a notebook.*  
  
Joey: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!? YOU DARE TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT ME....AND ....ewww....SETO!!?  
  
Megami: Um...well, yeah...kinda...hehe.  
  
Seto: WHAT!? THAT IS THE DISCUSTINGEST THING I EVER HEARD!!  
  
Megami: Well, oh, c'mon, it wasn't soooooo bad.  
  
Bakura: Hehe, I read it. It was actually...well, good for um...well you know..  
  
Megami: Well, since hearing that, if my WONDERFUL reviewers want to read it...I might put it up...after I type it...  
  
Joey & Seto : NOOOO! I DON'T THINK SO! OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!  
  
Megami: That can be arranged. *points to Malik*  
  
Malik: Yes, let me kill them... *transforms*  
  
Y. Malik : Come here.  
  
Seto: Now look what you did! He's gonna try to kill ALL of us!  
  
Megami: ....forgot...oops..well, if we die, we die.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Megami: *giggle* Just kiddin! *turns to readers* Enjoy the story and don't mind if Y. Malik all of a suddon starts talking in the middle of the story.  
  
Joey: Um...Megami...behind you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you hiding behind me? I could careless about what happens to you."  
  
"But Malik does. He loves me." Yami Malik's eyes got big.  
  
"HE WHAT!?" He shouted.  
  
"Yeah, he kissed me!"  
  
" *sigh* Great, now I can't kill you, or I'll get a lecture that will NEVER end..."  
  
"Hahaha!" She danced around singing.  
  
"I can still hurt you though." She stopped.  
  
"Come on, Yami Malik, can't we just be friends?"  
  
"No. AND IF YOU EVEN TRY..." She cut him off.  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Try to do to me whatever it was you did to Malik, I WILL kill you and I frankly DON'T CARE, if he throws the Rod into the Atlantic ocean, I WILL comeback." Suha stepped back.  
  
"Man, RELAX! You're acting like Yami Bakura. Your head looks like it's gonna explode." She giggled. Seto walked over and casulaly wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"What do you want, Seto?"  
  
"I was...well, if you're gonna take that tone, I won't tell you what I got for you." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!" He smiled and tossed her a folded piece of paper. When she picked it up there seemed to be something in it. Suha quikly opened it. Her mouth hung open.  
  
"S-S-S-Seto...this isn't some cruel joke, that Jou put you up to...is it?"  
  
"Nope. I bought them yesterday." Suha jumped up and down.  
  
"I'M GOING TO SEE SMACKDOWN!!!!!!!!HEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I GET TO SEE EDGE AND THE ROCK AND AND...." Yami Malik back handed her.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA SHOJO !!!!" Yami Malik whailed.  
  
"Yami Malik, you are just SO mean!" He nodded.  
  
"I know." Suha glared at him. She turned back to Seto.  
  
"But there's only one ticket here...." Seto flashed the other one.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to acompany you."  
  
"But you don't like wrestleing, you call it stupid, and fake and yatta yatta." Seto's eyes narrowed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y. Malik: STOP READING THIS!!  
  
Megami: *grabs Y. Malik* SHUT UP!!Sorry about that. Yami Malik, you are in sooooo much trouble...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Listen, if you want to go see your Edgey-Wedgey then you'll let me come."  
  
"How do you know my nick name for Edge!?"  
  
"I hear you talking to the inu about it." Joey's temper flared.  
  
"KAIBA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLIN ME A DOG, I'LL ROCK BOTTOM YOU!"  
  
"Really?" Seto asked with a smile. Joey growled and stomped his foot.  
  
"Just hold your tongue, Jou." Yami Yugi said patting him on the back. Seto turned back to Suha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y.Malik: No, no!! Don't throw my Rod in the ocean!!!!  
  
Everyone: Then be good!  
  
Y. Malik : Fine...You'll all pay for this...I promise... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, can I come?"  
  
"I would rather take Jou...but...fine...if it means I get to see Edgey." Seto smiled.  
  
"I always get what I want." He walked off. Suha mimiced him.  
  
"You are just a big butthead. Mr. Moneypants. ' I always get what I want' oooo, trust me, you'll have fun when we go...hehe. I'll be sure to spill my drink ALL over you." Suha whisperd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Megami: well next chappy will be at SMACKDOWN. Sorry, if you aren't all fans...but...um..I'll make that chapter a lil shorter.  
  
Seto: Thank God.  
  
Joey: Shadd Up.  
  
Seto: Make me, Inu.  
  
Joey: Why I otta. *motions to punch Seto*  
  
Yugi: Now come on, Joey. We have enough to worry about...*points to a pissed Yami Malik* We don't need one of you ending up dead. Because, if Seto or you die...Yami Malik...might try to kill Megami...and then the story would stop!  
  
Joey: You're right, Yug. Just wait till the stories ova, Kaiba.  
  
Megami: hehe, um...Chappy 6 will be up in 1 or 2 weeks! 


	6. Smackdown

Megami: YAY! LOOKIE!! 19 REVIEWS!!  
  
Seto: So what?...  
  
Megami: You are such a BUTTHEAD!!  
  
Seto: WHAT!?  
  
Megami: tee hee. I'm just kiddin, I love you Seto! *BIG hug*  
  
Seto: Can't breathe...let me go....  
  
Megami: *lets Seto go*  
  
Y. Malik: So what's gonna happen in this chapter?  
  
Megami: Well...I don't really know...  
  
Everyone: *falls over*  
  
Yugi: Well, whatever it is, it'll be GREAT! *kawaii smile *  
  
Seto: Yugi, you are such a suck up.  
  
Yugi: *with tears in his eyes* AM NOT!  
  
Megami: Well, while these two argue...lets go on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane arrived in Miami, Florida...  
  
" You know this is the Rocks' home town...er...I should say city..." Seto nodded as if he could careless. "How much longer till we get to go!!?"  
  
"An hour. So relax." Suha frowned.  
  
"I miss Malik, can I call him on your cell phone?"  
  
"NO! HE'S ALL THE WAY IN TOKYO!!!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WOULD COST!!!!!!!!!?" Suha frowned.  
  
"Seto, why are you so mean to me?"  
  
"I'm mean to everyone."  
  
"Then why did you buy the tickets?" Seto turned a PALE pink.  
  
"I just felt like it." He said quickly.  
  
"Oh. Well...can we get something to eat, while we're waitin?"  
  
"No, just wait till it's time for this ' Smackdown ' thing starts."  
  
~1 Hour Later~  
  
"FINALLY!!!!" Suha ran infront of Seto and about 50 other people with her ticket. They let her through and she found her seat. About a half an hour later Seto found her and sat down.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Run away from me." Suha glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm NOT Mokuba. I am 15! I don't need YOU looking after me!" Seto blinked and took out his laptop.  
  
"Good, atleast I can watch the matches without you bugging me." Suha muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y. Malik : WAIT! HOLD THE STORY!  
  
Megami: WHAT?!  
  
Y. Malik : I'm not in this chapter?  
  
Megami: NO, YOU'RE NOT! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!  
  
Y. Malik: oooo. Baka.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon Smackdown was on air. Suha pulled out her BIG sign that said: I LOVE YOU EDGE!! and on the back it said: I LOVE THE ROCK!! Seto didn't really understand the point of the stupid signs, she would just throw it out anyway...  
  
"Seto, can I get a drink?" He nodded and flagged over a guy carring soda. He bought her a Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Here. Now I have some work to do, so try to keep your screaming down...." Suha stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Soon the Main Event came. Suha was soooo happy. It was The Rock and Edge in a tag team match against the Un-Americans. Suha thought America was a kick ass country. Even though this WAS her FIRST time being there. When they came out she screamed BOO as loud as she could and Test, Christian, Lance Storm, and William Regal could hear her loud and clear.  
  
"BOO! YOU SUCK!!!!" Then after they made it to the ring, Suha heard The Rocks music. "YAY!!!" She turned her sign to the Rocks side. He came down and waited by the ring for Edge. Then Rob Zombie started and Edge appeared. "WHOOOOOOOO!!! MY EDGE!!!!!!!!!" She whipped out her camera and snapped as many pictures as she could get of him. "Look, Seto, it's EDGE!" He looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair and a sort or beard.  
  
"That's Edge?....well, I honestly don't see what you see in him..." Suha took her remaining soda and dumped it on his laptop.  
  
"You can make fun of Joey, BUT you will NOT get away with making fun of EDGE!" Seto looked up with fire in his eyes.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!?" He screamed.  
  
"Because you deserved it!" Seto grabbed her arm.  
  
"We're leaving now."  
  
"NO! I wanna see Edge!!!"  
  
"Well, you should of thought about that, BEFORE you poured the soda on my laptop." Suha started to cry.  
  
"I HATE YOU, SETO! I'M STAYING AND I'M WATCHING THE MAIN EVENT!" She sat back down and watched. Seto still angry sat down and watched it with her.  
  
Edge and Rock won after a long grueling match. The Rock had a little bit of blood on his face. Edge looked alright, but he was holding his arm.  
  
"Oh, no, Edge is hurt!!" Seto stayed quiet. Suha looked over at him. "We can go now...I guess." Seto stood up.  
  
"Good." They left on the 11 o'clock flight to Tokyo.  
  
~On The Plane~  
  
"Seto, I'm sorry, about your laptop....." He looked over at her.  
  
" *sigh* It's alright."  
  
"Did you have fun?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did, even though I didn't know any of there names' or anything, but being with you was fun." Suha smiled.  
  
"See Seto, you can be nice, if you try." She hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Maybe we can go to dinner sometime, or maybe the beach?" Suha looked up.  
  
"Sure!!"  
  
~Tokyo~  
  
"Well, we're home. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at school, Seto." He nodded and kissed her good bye. Suha's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, the window went up and the limo was out of sight. She went inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm HOME!!"  
  
"Oh, Dear how was it in America?"  
  
"IT WAS GREAT!!!! It's not that much dufferent from Japan, except they don't have sakura trees...or atleast I didn't see any..."  
  
"Well, that's nice, now off to bed!" Suha ran up stairs and flopped on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Well....I know this chappy was kinda boring...but it was cute...oh, by the way, if you don't know what ' sakura ' means, it means cherry blossom. There REALLY popular in Japan!  
  
Y. Bakura : How do you know? YOU'VE never even been to Japan!!  
  
Megami: Well, there used a lot in manga and anime and stuff.... Like in Tokyo Babylon...  
  
Y. Bakura: Well, while she jabbers on...I'm guessing....the next chapter will be up in a week or so.  
  
Yugi: SO until then BYE BYE!!  
  
Y. Bakura: ....You are such a baka....  
  
Yugi: *tears* AM NOT!!! 


	7. School Sucks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: YAY!! LOOKIE 25 REVIEWS!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!! *hugs reviewers*  
  
Seto: No one cares about your reviews...but....WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!?  
  
Megami: Wh-What did I do?  
  
Seto: THAT LAST CHAPTER!... YOU MADE ME KISS SUHA!!!!!  
  
Megami: I know tee hee! Oh and in this chappy my new friend LadyLuck will join us!! *clap clap*  
  
Seto: *clap clap* Great another nut....  
  
LadyLuck: WHAT was THAT?!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: Seto, treat our guest nicely.  
  
Seto: ...Why me...?  
  
Megami: In this chapter LadyLuck will appear as herself *drum roll * AJ !!  
  
LadyLuck: Yeah!  
  
Seto: .......Joy........  
  
Megami: Let our story begin...er...continue!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Suha, time for school! Get up!" Suha yawned and rolled over.  
  
"M-Malik...?" She opened her eyes. "Oh, yeah....I went to Smackdown with Seto last night...so today's Friday." Suha stumbled down stairs, dressed. " *yawn* What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Okanomiyaki."  
  
"Yay!" She sat down and grabbed her chop sticks and started eating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Okanomiyaki, is a chopped up breakfast pizza...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then about two minutes later they heard a horn.  
  
"What's that?" Suha said with a mouth full of okanomiyaki. Her mother went to the front door and opened it and saw a huge black limo parked in the drive way.  
  
"Um...Suha...I think someone's here to see you." She got up and walked over to the door and peered out.  
  
"...Seto....?" The door opened and the driver stepped out and opened up another door. Seto Kaiba stepped out.  
  
"Are you ready to go, yet?" Suha stared.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought you would like a ride to school, since you have to walk everyday." Suha smiled.  
  
"Well, mom, I'll seeya when I get home!" Suha grabbed her briefcase and ran to the limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Lemme tell why you put briefcases in!!!  
  
Megami: Fine....  
  
Yugi: She got the idea from Tenchi Muyo and the other anime's that use briefcases!  
  
Megami: *pats Yugi on the head* Good job Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *beams*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto stepped aside allowing her to get in. She did, he followed. On the way to school, a thought struck Suha : OH NO! I forgot, Malik was going to walk with me to school!!  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
* Knock knock * The door opened.  
  
"Oh....Malik....what do you want?"  
  
"I came to walk Suha to school." He responded with a touch of rudeness. Her mother's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Well, she's not here, Seto Kaiba took her to school." Malik's eyes widened. He turned around and walked off in a huff to school.  
  
  
  
~School~  
  
Suha stepped out of the limo.  
  
"Um...Seto, I have to find Malik, I'll see you later!" She ran off. Seto sighed and walked to his class. After ten minutes, Suha found Malik sitting alone at a table. "Mal-Chan!!" Suha ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"So you forgot about me,eh?" His eyes were cold.  
  
"No! I just forgot about today, that's all."  
  
"Really...?" He growled.  
  
"I mean it." She kissed him. A small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Su-Chan how could I ever doubt you." He kissed her pulling her closer. Joey, Yugi, and Bakura walked over.  
  
"Isn't dat cute?" Joey said with a twisted smile. Then they heard : Suha! Is that really you!!?" Suha turned.  
  
"AJ!!!" She ran over to her and they started talking.  
  
"Huh?" The guys responded.  
  
"It's been TWO years!!" AJ annonced.  
  
"Um...how do you know eachother?" Joey questioned.  
  
"We went to school together in Shizuoka." Suha said leaning on AJ.  
  
"SHIZUOKA!!!?"  
  
"Yeah. We went to Mitako High together." Yugi and the guys took a good long look at AJ. She had piercings... She had on black sunglasses a long black trench coat, and under that was a tight bikini top, she was also wearing short shorts, Her hair was red and down her hips in a braid. She had green eyes with silver in them. Her skin was pale...she looked to be Irish...  
  
" Oh, my God...she looks...." AJ shot a glare at Yugi. "Beautiful...." He quickly added. " *whisper* How could Mitako High let somebody like her in...there one of the best school's in Japan!!"  
  
"Did you say Mitako High?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yep. We're both pretty smart..." Suha looked at AJ. Then they both chorused : " Except in math!!"  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend!!"  
  
"Who?" Suha pointed to Malik.  
  
"His name's Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Ooo, he's not all THAT bad looking." The bell rang.  
  
  
  
~Science~  
  
"So who's the teacher in here?"  
  
"His name's Kitoshi."  
  
"Kitoshi-sama, to you girls." He said walking by them. Suha rolled her eyes. She leaned over to AJ.  
  
"He's old fashioned. You have to put the sama part on there or he won't answer you..." AJ nodded.  
  
"Ok, class time to assign partners, for the project's that will be due in one month!" Suha and AJ sighed.  
  
"Yugi and Joey. Tea and Tristian. Bakura and AJ. Malik and Kizu." Suha frowned.  
  
"MAN!..."  
  
"And, Suha and Seto." She sighed again.  
  
"Great, I'm stuck with Mr. Moneypants..." AJ's eyes were wide.  
  
"WAIT one minute! I get ALL this on my FIRST day!?"  
  
"Yes, AJ, we have to get you a grade." AJ's head slammed on the table.  
  
"Hey, Suha, who is Bakura anyways?" Suha points.  
  
"Ooo, well maybe this won't be as boring as I thought..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Megami: So LadyLuck, what did you think?  
  
LadyLuck: *smile* Great. I like it.  
  
Yugi: Megami, can I have a hug?  
  
Megami: *looks oddly at Yugi, his big eyes shine* Oh, alright. *hug*  
  
Seto, Y.Malik, Y. Bakura : WHAT A SUCK UP!  
  
Yugi: AM NOT! your all just...MEAN!  
  
Megami: Be nice to Yugi. *yelling & argueing starts*  
  
LadyLuck: *sweatdrop* Um... chapter 8 will be up in a week or whenever Megami decides to type... 


	8. Make Your Move!

Megami: I'm so happy!!! 27 reviews!! *does happy dance*  
  
Seto: Good Lord....  
  
Malik: So...am I gonna actually BE in THIS chapter?  
  
Megami: Of course!  
  
Malik: Good... *puts Rod away*  
  
LadyLuck: I get Bakura!! *squeezes the life out of him.  
  
Y. Bakura: You *gasp* have the wrong *gasp* one !!  
  
LadyLuck: *lets go* Ooops. *Y. Bakura is panting*  
  
Y. Bakura: Must kill LadyLuck....  
  
Megami: YAMI BAKURA!!!! IF I SEE YOU TRYING TO HURT HER...I'LL KILL YOU OFF!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Megami: *whisper* As if I would. I love Bakura too!! *normal voice* Well, lets continue with chappy 8!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Your lucky, being stuck with Bakura. He's REALLY a sweetheart...unlike a certian someone..." Suha eyed Seto.  
  
"Well...maybe he'll be nice to you." Suha stared.  
  
"Yeah right when Joey flies."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Megami: Reason for that is Joey gets called a dog so that why I put in Joey's name!  
  
Joey: WHY I OUTTA!!!!  
  
Megami: Shhh! People are trying to read. *drags Joey off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Seto tapped Suha on the shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can come over today if you want to, and we can get this over with."  
  
"Fine. What time?"  
  
"You can come home with me, after school." Suha nodded. AJ turned to Bakura.  
  
"Hey, what time should I come over!!!?"  
  
"Um.. anytime...my house is a bit of a mess though..."  
  
"That's ok! I'll walk home with you after school." Bakura nodded.  
  
  
  
~After School...Seto's House~  
  
"Well, this is a nice place...." Suha said looking around inside.  
  
"Thanks. You can sit on the couch if you want, I'll get us something to eat." He turned and walked off. Suha yawned and relaxed on the couch.  
  
"Well,at leats I got paired with someone that has some money so we can actually buy the things we need." Seto came back in with a bowl of cherries.  
  
"Oooo! I LOVE cherries!!!" She dug her hand in a pulled out five. She took a bite of one. "Mmmmmmmmm!!" Seto didn't evern touch one, he just watched Suha eat. She noticed how big of a pig she was being and stopped. Seto smiled.  
  
"So what are we going to do this on?"  
  
  
  
~Bakura's House~  
  
AJ opened Bakura's door to his room, while he was downstairs getting them some water. It was so tidey and neat and pretty. AJ stood there. Everything had it's own label and spot. Was this kid like Bob Saget on Full House?  
  
"Um...AJ, where did you go!?" She heard Bakura call in his British accent.  
  
"UP HERE, LADDY!!" She yelled back in her Irish accent. Bakura stopped dead when he heard the ' Laddy ' part. "Hey, Bakura, I was just kiddin about the Laddy thing!!" Bakura made his way up the stairs.  
  
"I see you've found my room."  
  
"Yeah, it's ...nice...yeah, real nice."  
  
"Well, what should we do this on?" He asked walking into his room and sitting on the bed.  
  
"I donno." She responded plopping down next to him.  
  
  
  
~Seto's House~  
  
"I donno." Suha said with a smile.  
  
"Well, we can do it on just about anything." Suha giggled.  
  
"Really? We can DO IT on just about anything....?" Seto blushed bright red.  
  
"I didn't mean it LIKE THAT!" Suha was laughing at her own little joke. "Suha, you are so gross!"  
  
"I know. It's a gift."  
  
  
  
~Malik's House~  
  
"Isis, I'm HOME!!!"  
  
"Isis? Is that your mother or something?" Kizu asked.  
  
"MOTHER?! NO! She's my sister!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"SIS, DO YOU HEAR ME!!!?"  
  
"SHUT UP MALIK, I'M ON THE PHONE!!!" Malik sighed.  
  
"Talk to me like that...when I have a guest...WELL, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!! Come on Kizu." The short pink haired, blue eyed girl followed him.  
  
  
  
~Seto's House~  
  
Suha finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, are you done?" She nodded.  
  
"I honestly have NO clue on what we're gonna do this on..."  
  
"Well...um....since it's Science....well what do you know the most about?"  
  
"The planets."  
  
"There, we'll do it on the planets."  
  
"Really?" Suha giggled again. Seto looked at her.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me!" A smile crossed Seto's face. He leaned closer and kissed her. Suha's eyes got wide. His lips came off of her's. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!? YOU KNOW MALIK'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Seto sighed.  
  
"I know. But he's not around right now...so...we can do anything..." He leaned closer to kiss her again. Instead he got a fist in his face.  
  
"LISTEN YOU, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYMORE!!! SO TO BAD FOR YOU!" Seto rubbed his cheek.  
  
"You don't have to be so rough..." He said with a wicked, sweet smile. Suha felt his hand on her face.  
  
"Cut....it....out....S-S-Seto..." She gave in to him. He kissed her over and over holding her as close as he could. After awhile he let her go. She was smiling. "Seto......"  
  
"What?" She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Can I stay here, for a little while longer?"  
  
"As long as you want."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Oh dear....Malik's not gonna be happy...  
  
Malik: ....huh? I could careless.  
  
Megami: NOT YOU! YOU IN THE STORY!!!  
  
Malik: Oh...  
  
Seto: WHY ME!! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THE INU FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!!!?  
  
Megami: Beacuse she liked you, remember?"  
  
Seto: *sigh* Damn...  
  
Joey: DID SOMEBODY JUST CALL ME A DOG?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NO JOEY, NO ONE CALLED YOU A DOG.  
  
Joey: Good. But I couldda swore I heard inu...  
  
LadyLuck: Well, that was a good chapter. I wonder what I'm gonna do my project on...I do it anatomy! hehe, oh, Bakura can you come here.  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
LadyLuck: Take your clothes off.  
  
Bakura: WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: And we'll end on that note! Chappy 9 will be up later!! 


	9. Consequences

Megami: 31 BIG WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!WHOOOOOPIEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Seto: Is this how you're going to start off EVERY chapter?  
  
Megami: YES!!  
  
LadyLuck: Got a problem with that, Seto?  
  
Seto: Actually I do. Because no one cares how many reviews she gets.  
  
LadyLuck: *punches Seto* I've waited SOOOOO long to do that!  
  
Seto: Ow. I didn't deserve that...  
  
Megami: Um....Well, I don't have really any clue about what's gonna happen in this chapter...I am planning on making Shadi appear...*whisper* my new crush...  
  
Shadi: *appears from the floor*  
  
Megami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadi: Sorry...  
  
Megami: So your joining us for the story too!?  
  
Shadi: *nodes* I guess, I will, incase things get out of control. *points to Y. Malik and Y. Bakura*  
  
Y. Malik & Y. Bakura: ....I REALLY DON'T LIKE HIM.....*whisper to eachother* Lets kill him.... *Y. Malik pulls out his Rod & Y. Bakura pulls out his deck.*  
  
Megami: Shadi...I think you should watch out for those two....Well lets pick up at Seto's House!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Seto's House~  
  
"Seto...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Toooooooo bad." Suha stares at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
"GO GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT! NOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Seto jumps two feet in the air and runs off to the kitchen. Suha giggles. "I have a big mouth when I need to use it..tee hee!!" Seto comes back in the living room.  
  
Here, you big baby." Suha snatches the bag of chips out of his hands. " *munch munch* YUMMY!!" Suha looks over at the clock...9:30... "Oh, Seto...I have'ta go...I was supposed to meet Malik an hour ago at Mercury Pizza..."  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?" She nodded. "Wait one last thing..."  
  
"What?" He pulled her over and kissed her. She smiled.  
  
"Bye Seto..."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~Mercury Pizza...10:00~  
  
Suha ran in and was greeted with : HI SUHA! MALIK'S WAITING AT TABLE 11."  
  
"Thanks...." She ran to the back of the resturant, where her table was. He was sitting there, eating pizza.  
  
"MAL-CHAN!!" She hugged him.  
  
"Get off of me." She looked at him oddly...then she noticed...his hair...was different.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami...M-M-Malik?" She studdered.  
  
"I know where you were AND what you were doing AND with who." He said. Her eyes whidened.  
  
"H-H-How could you....know....?" He smiled a smile that was fit for the Devil himself.  
  
"Now that's a secret."  
  
"You won't tell him...right?"  
  
"That depends..."  
  
"I'll do anything!!!"  
  
"You really love that poor excuse for a man?" Suha's eyes flared with anger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! ALL YOU ARE IS A BODY SNATCHING......JERK!!"  
  
"Really? Well, maybe I'll just tell Malik..."  
  
"Wait no! I'm sorry!!"  
  
"Good. Now what I want you to do is steal the rest of the Mellennium Items for me..and after that...Malik will never know of your time with Seto Kaiba." Suha swallowed hard. She thought: That means...I have to take Yugi's Puzzle....his Yami won't be happy...and Bakura's Yami...I might get killed... "You agree?" She nodded. I have no other choice.... She thought with her head down.  
  
"Can I see Malik, now?" Yami Malik looked oddly at her.  
  
"So..you really do love him...?"  
  
"Yes, I do. He is my angel of the night..." Yami Malik was shocked to hear such words.  
  
"Angel of the night....that's sweet, you know? I wonder what he calls you.... " He said transforming into Malik. His hair went back down and his eyes were sort of soft and caring.  
  
"Mal-Chan?" He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Su-Chan?" She hugged him and kissed him.  
  
"I'm SO sorry I'm late. It's just that me and Seto were working on the project and I didn't pay attention to the clock..."  
  
"That's ok. Sit down, I saved you some pizza..." He looked down. "Or maybe I didn't..." Suha giggled.  
  
"Why don't we just go on a long walk down by the Tokyo Bay?" He got up and nodded.  
  
~Tokyo Bay~  
  
"Wow! Malik, Isn't Tokyo Bay beautiful!!?" He nodded. Trees surronded the bay and TALL buildings were around the bay. "LOOK! There's Kaiba Corp!" She pointed.  
  
"I see. Haven't you been here brfore?"  
  
"Yeah, a LOT! It's one of my favorite places to go! I also like the Tokyo Tower! You wanna go there after our walk?"  
  
"Sure, sounds fun to me."  
  
"Malik, you sure have changed since the first day I met you."  
  
"That's becuase I met you, my angel." He kissed her. She giggled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"C'mon! Maybe if we reach the harbor fast enough, we could even get a ride on a suiji-bus!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: No, suiji-bus, isn't a bus, it's Japanese for boat.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! There sooooo much fun to ride on!!  
  
Megami: Yugi....*sigh* You will never ...nevermind...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik ran to keep up with her, as she dragged him around. They made it to the harbor. "Hey Malik, how much is is to ride a suiji-bus?" He glanced at the sign.  
  
"200 yen." Suha searched her pockets.  
  
"I have a 100, can you pay for the other half?"  
  
"I'll pay for the whole thing. I don't mind." He squeezed her hand. They borded the boat.  
  
"I can't wait to go! I've never been on a suiji-bus before..."  
  
"How, come?"  
  
"Never had the time...BUT this looks like it's gonna be SOOOOOOO much FUN!!" They around on the boat as other people borded. All of a suddon, Malik's Mellennium Rod glowed and he was no longer Malik. "What do you want, Yami Malik?"  
  
"There's two Items around here..."  
  
"Really..?" He nodded.  
  
"There very close..." They saw someone walk quickly across the boat. He was dressed in a turban and some very Egyptian looking clothes. "THERE! He has them!!" Suha blinked. "WELL, GO GET HIM!!" She sighed. Suha walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Yami Malik stared at her. "By Ra! What is she going to to do, say 'can I please have your Mellennium Items? '....she is hopeless..." "Um..Mister." He turned.  
  
"Mister? I'm only 16." She saw a young man with beautiful eyes, they were black and the color changed as you looked at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Hehe, you might not get what I mean, by chaning colors. But when I look at Shadi's eyes, there like black on top and then further down there dark blue and they seem to get lighter...But hey, that just what I see when I look at them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had very tan skin.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well...um..you see...you have two Items don't you?" He looked shocked.\  
  
"Yes, I do, but how do you know?"  
  
"My ' friend ' told me and well, he was wondering if he could have them." Yami Malik fell over.  
  
"Just like I thought..I knew she was gonna ask him...." Yami Malik said. The young man, laughed at Suha's question.  
  
"No." He said. Suha sighed.  
  
"Alright..so you're gonna make me take them from you...? You know, who are you anyway?"  
  
"My name's Shadi. Take them from me?" He laughed even more.  
  
"Will, you please just hand them over, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me?" Shadi looked at the expression on her face. He thougght : She doesn't really even want to do this... "May, I see into your mind?" Suha looked at him as if he was nuts.  
  
"SEE into MY mind...? How are you going to do that?" He held up the Mellennium Key. "What the HELL is that?!!"  
  
"The Mellenium Key. It will alow me to see into your mind." He pushed it gently against her forehead.  
  
  
  
~Suha's Mind~  
  
  
  
Shadi stepped in. "Very unusual..." He came to an open room. She was sitting there crying. The room was dark and dank. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I did something wrong." Tears poured out of her eyes. He knelt down by her.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I cheated on my boyfriend..." She cried even more.  
  
"Is that why this room is so dark?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why are you trying to get the Items?"  
  
"Yami Malik, knows what I did, and he threatened to tell Malik what I did, if I didn't get the other six Items for him..." Shadi reached and layed his hand on her back.  
  
"It's alright. I don't think he would tell him, anyway..."  
  
"Yes, he would! I know he would!!" He got up and carefully walked to a shelf and pulled out a book entitled: Suha's Book of Memories. He opened it.  
  
"I see, he's tried to kill you and your friend Yugi...YUGI?!"  
  
"Yeah, why is Yugi so important?"  
  
"In Ancient Times, he was the Pharaoh in Egypt. Seto was the Priest and Bakura was a thief."  
  
"Oh...what was Malik?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do not know." She hung her head.  
  
" It's ok..." He flipped a couple more pages.  
  
"I see. yes, Malik would be upset about this... If Yami Malik alows me to, I could go into his mind and look around and explain it to Malik, if you wish?" Her eyes widened..  
  
"Um..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Sorry, but I have'ta leave you all hangin...hehe, what will she say...?  
  
Seto: Who cares...I can't wait for this to end...  
  
Megami: SHUT UP!! *bonks him with keyboard*  
  
Seto: Ow! I've been hit twice in the SAME chapter!!  
  
Malik: Oooo! This is getting good. I actually like this story!!  
  
Megami: See Seto, even Malik likes it, why can't you!?  
  
Seto : *Shrug*  
  
LadyLuck: I wasn't in this chappy!!  
  
Megami: Don't worry the next one is gonna be about you..and well, of course answer the question...will Suha let Shadi tell Malik, about what she did?  
  
Shadi: *waves Japanese Flags* Whoopie....I can't wait....  
  
Megami: SHADI !!! DON'T YOU START ACTING LIKE SETO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadi: WHOOPIE!! I CAN'T WAIT!!! *waves flags around and then whispers* I don't want to get killed off...  
  
Megami: That's better!! Well, everyone till next time...  
  
Yugi: BYE BYE!!!  
  
Megami:.....Yugi..... *he looks up.* I love you!! *hugz him*  
  
Yugi: YEAH!!! 


	10. Truth

Megami: Yay! 35 Reviews!!!!  
  
Seto: Will you STOP starting off your chapters like that! It's giving me a headache!  
  
Megami: Stop being a baka!  
  
Seto: *Glare*  
  
Shadi: Well, I read the other other chapters...and well, there nice, but there was no mention of me until Chapter 9....  
  
Megami: Well, you see before then I didn't really think you were all that good looking and all...  
  
Shadi: *hangs head* Oh, I feel loved...  
  
Megami: BUT that's only because I saw these funky looking manga pics of you, but when I saw you in the episode..er..what was it....*grabs episode guide and flips a couple pages* ... Aftermath. Then I saw you and you were just SO KAWAII !! *squeezes Shadi*  
  
Shadi: Great...  
  
Megami: Um.. enough of my jabbing and on with the STORY!!  
  
Seto: Yeah, so we can get it over with...  
  
LadyLuck: *out of the blue.., punches him*  
  
Seto: Ow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sh-Shadi...I don't think you should tell him...he might leave me..." Shadi nodded.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"But could you ask his Yami, if he wouldn't tell him...because I really don't want to take your Mellennium Items...or anybody else's for that matter."  
  
"I will..." He left her mind.  
  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!!?" Shadi smiled.  
  
"Nothing..." He said as he walked over to Yami Malik.  
  
"What do you want, turban man?" Shadi's eyes narrowed. He held up the Key.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You are NOT going into MY mind!!" Shadi came closer. "I'm warning you..."  
  
"Your warnings, matter not. I will see your mind if I wish to." He pushed the Key into Yami Malik's head.  
  
  
  
~Malik's Mind~  
  
"This is terrible...it's dark all over. This boy has many problems..." Shadi carefully felt around.  
  
"How dare you , enter my mind, against my will. You will pay dearly for what you have done." Shadi heard in Yami Malik's voice. Shadi walk slowly around and came to a door. He opened it. Malik was sitting in there. He looked up.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm Shadi, and I'm just here to do a favor for someone." He left. Malik looked clueless as the door shut. "Now let's see where is he?" He came to another door, he opened it with causion. Yami Malik was standing there.  
  
"I warned you not to come in here." He said glaring at him. Shadi said nothing and walked closer.  
  
"Suha wanted me to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She truley does love Malik and she does not want to loose him, so will you please not tell him?" Yami Malik smirked.  
  
"Of course I won't tell him." Shadi sighed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I won't tell....I promise....." He laughed. Shadi looked oddly at him and left his mind. "Mindless fool." Yami Malik muttered. He left to Malik's room. "Malik." He started. The smaller one looked up.  
  
"What do you want?!" His voice was full of anger.  
  
"You really hate me don't you?" Malik nodded. "Well, that's just too bad, because I have some very important news for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know your girlfriend, Suha?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"She cheated on you with Seto Kaiba." Yami Malik chuckled to himself. Malik's eyes filled with tears. "You see this is all meaningless mortals are." Malik put his head down.  
  
"She wouldn't!!!! NO this can't be true...YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Yami Malik shook his head.  
  
"I swear on the Pharaoh...which I really dislike, but hey, if he dies no biggy." He smiled. Malik sniffled.  
  
"I still don't believe you!! I'm going to ask her MYSELF!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
  
  
~Outside~  
  
Suha stood there.  
  
"So did you tell him?" Shadi nodded.  
  
"He said he wouldn't tell him."  
  
"TH-THAT'S ALL!!! HE PROBABLY HAS ALREADY TOLD HIM!!" Tears swelled in her eyes. "I-I'm gonna loose him...I...I don't know what to do...." Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Maybe if you tell him, how sorry you are...."  
  
"No, Malik, will never trust me again..." Suha felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry, Suha." She heard from behind her. Suha turned around.  
  
"M-M-Malik?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes.....What is it, Malik?" Malik took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, my Yami told me you cheated on me...is that true?" Suha cried even more.  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Malik...." Was all she could say. Malik looked hurt. He turned away.  
  
"I gave you everything....I let you get close to me...and this...this is how you repay me." He walked off.  
  
"NO MALIK, PLEASE, I'M SO SORRY, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!!!" She screamed as she fell to her knees. "Please, don't leave me..." She begged one last time. Malik never did turn back...he just kept walking. "No! You can't do this to me, Malik...I LOVE YOU!!!" She gasped for air. "Please..." Shadi looked at her. She did really love him.... He walked right by her. Shadi stopped Malik at the end of the pier.  
  
"You should give her another chance, she truely loves you..." He walked right past. Malik froze and looked at Shadi. He turned. "I am not lying, I have been in her mind. She knows what she did was wrong, she loves you." Malik watched as he dissapeared into the ground. Malik tunred around and saw her, she was kneeling on the ground with her head down, crying, and begging.  
  
"No.." Malik whispered as he turned back around and walked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Megami: What a SAD ending!!!  
  
Seto: That's the end?!!!  
  
Megami: .....  
  
Seto: WLL WAS IT!!!!!!?  
  
Megami: OF COURSE NOT!!!! I still have'ta cover AJ and Bakura...ooops, I didn't do that in this chapter either...well...um..I PROMISE, next chappy!!  
  
Seto: *whisper* I actually do like this story...  
  
Megami: What was that, Seto?  
  
Seto: Nothing...nothing at all....  
  
Yugi: *tears* THAT was soooooo sad! MALIK, your not really that mean are you.  
  
Malik: That's just me in the story!  
  
Yugi: Oh, yeah...*giggle*  
  
Megami: See you all again in CHAPPY 11 !!! *waves* 


	11. Forgive Me

Megami: WOW! 41 REVIEWS!!! I NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS THOUGHT I WOULD GET SO MANY...YAY!!!! *happy dance*  
  
Seto: Oh brother...can we just get on with it?  
  
Megami: Shut up, please Seto.  
  
Seto: .....*glare*  
  
Y.Bakura: So, I'm in this chapter, huh?  
  
Megami: Yep...well, really it's more like Bakura and AJ, but..you're apart of Bakura so it's really you too...ah! Forget it!! Lets continue!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
~A Month After the Break up...~  
  
AJ walked into class with Bakura. Yugi and company sat awaiting Suha.  
  
"Hey, AJ, you've seen Suha?" Joey asked looking around her. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her since last month..."  
  
"Haven't ya called her, or anything?"  
  
"Well, of course, but her mom always says she's not home or she doesn't feel good..."  
  
"You know she hasn't been to school in a month?" Yugi said. AJ nodded.  
  
"I wonder why..." Bakura whispered. Malik sat alone. He had his head down.  
  
"Hey, Malik, how is Suha doing!?" Joey called. Malik looked up.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Whadda ya mean, you don't know!?"  
  
"A month ago we broke up." The gang was shocked.  
  
"You broke up with her...? But you two seemed so happy together..." Malik glared at Seto.  
  
"She cheated on me...with Seto." He said turning away. Everyone turned to Seto. He was reading a book and not really paying attention to what was going on. Joey clenched his fist.  
  
"SETO! YOU BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU, YOU SNAKE!!! YOU, YOU...!!! ARGH!!!!"  
  
"Relax Jou." Yugi said patting him on the back. Seto looked up and over to him.  
  
"What's wrong with you, inu?" Joey growled.  
  
"You, you made Suha and Malik break up!"  
  
"No, I didn't. It was her dicision to do what she did." He went back to his book. Joey was ready to tear him apart.  
  
"Guys, why don't we go to her house today?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we should..." Joey agreed. Malik looked up.  
  
"Are you comin, man?"  
  
"Mise well."  
  
~After School..Suha's House...~  
  
*Knock knock* The door opened.  
  
"Um...Kitoshi-sama, is Suha home?" Yugi asked Suha's mom. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, she hasn't been down from her room at all in a month...well except to get food and go to the bathroom and stuff." The gang walked up stairs. *Knock knock*  
  
"Go away!!"  
  
"It's us Suha!" Joey said banging on the door. The door slowly opened. Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Suha, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
  
"Nothing..." Suha stood there in her clothes, they looked to be 10 sizes to big, she was pale and bags were under her eyes.  
  
"Your nothing but bones!!" AJ said grabbing her arm.  
  
"I haven't been hungry..." Suha looked around at them all and saw Malik standing silently there. She smiled. "Malik....I've missed you." He looked up at her, for the first time. His eyes got huge.  
  
"Suha, you look like you're going to die!!" She nodded.  
  
"I know, Malik. The docter says if I don't start eating more, I will..." He pushed through the people.  
  
"Suha! Why haven't you been eating...or sleeping!!?" He said. Suha looked away.  
  
"I just haven't been hungry or tired, lately..."  
  
"You look so sickly." She nodded.  
  
"I know...but ever since you left me...I haven't been able to do anything....I would call your house everyday...but Isis would always say you weren't home...and then one time when you did answer the phone...you hung up on me." Tears swelled in her eyes. Malik looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just been really upset..." Suha started to close the door.  
  
"I'll be in school, next week." She shut the door. The rest of gang left, while Malik stood there, just staring at the door. He put his hand on it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Suha, I love you too..." His hand slid down. "Whenever you're ready, just comeback to me...I'll forgive you...my angel." He turned and left.  
  
Malik started home.  
  
"Is this really love? When you long to be with someone no matter what they do to you...is it really love? Or am I just afraid to be alone...." He made it to his house and opened the door.  
  
"So Malik, how are things going?" He said nothing and walked up to his room.  
  
"Suha...why did you have to do this to me!!? You made my heart feel things it never did before! I used to hate and want to just destroy everything, but you, you showed me a different way of life, you wouldn't let me alone even when I tried to push you away...you still tried to be my friend...and then we kissed. I loved it so much, just like you...Suha, I love you more than anything...I wish you would just comeback to me..." He layed down on his bed and started to cry. His Rod glowed.  
  
"You are so pathetic! ' I wish you'd comeback to me' boo hoo hoo. Who cares, I say we're better off without her!" He walked out of his room.  
  
"Hey Mal...Yami Malik?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Isis questioned.  
  
"None of your business." He shoved her down the stairs. "You should really watch were you're going..." He smiled. Isis looked up from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"How can you be apart of Malik? You are nothing but a man full of hate nad evil! You are the devil himself!!!"  
  
"Really? Thank you for that compliment." He laughed as he left the house. I'll get those Mellennium Items by myself... Yami Malik thought with a wicked smile. He walked sown to Yugi's house. *BANG BANG* "OPEN UP!" He shouted. The door opened.  
  
"Yes? Oh...Y-Y-Yami M-M-Malik..." Yugi studdered. The Puzzle glowed. "What do you want?!" Yami demanded.  
  
"You know what I want." Yami held onto his Puzzle.  
  
"You'll never take it from me." Yami Malik laughed.  
  
"Oh, Pharaoh, you actually think you'll be able to keep that Puzzle out of my hands?" Yami nodded.  
  
"I'd rather die, then see you destroy the world." Yami Malik chuckled.  
  
"Well, maybe I can make a deal with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You give me the Puzzle, and I won't kill Suha. I know how little Yugi feels about her." Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You wouldn't dare touch her! You know Yugi and her have been friends since childhood. If anything happened to her..."  
  
"You don't know what I'm capable of..." He turned and walked down the street.  
  
"He wouldn't..."  
  
~Suha's House~  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Who are you!!?" Yami Malik shoved her mother aside. He walked up the stairs and kicked the door open.  
  
"Hello, Suha." She was laying in her bed.  
  
"YAMI MALIK!! Wh-What do you want?" He came over to her. Yami Malik held up the Rod.  
  
"To get rid of you." Suha stared at him. His hand came down at her, but before it hit her, his arm stopped. "What's wrong with me!?" He kept trying to make his arm go down.  
  
"Even though you're his Yami, you can't even kill me, can you?"  
  
"I can AND will!!" He tried once again and failed.  
  
"You and Malik share something more than a body, don't you?" He glared at her. "Is Malik holding you back? Or are you just acting like it, to get me to come closer to you?" He dropped the Rod.  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't kill you...Malik won't let me..."  
  
"Yami..." Suha reached out and touched his face. "It's alright." She opened her fragile arms to him.  
  
"You're excepting me...even after all I've done?" She pulled him closer.  
  
"No one's ever hugged you have they?" He shook his head. Suha squeezed him tighter. Yami Malik slowly let his guard down and let her hold him. I know what you mean now, Malik....He thought. His arms reached around her.  
  
"I forgive you for everything you've ever done." She whispered to him. With that Yami Malik changed into Malik.  
  
"Do you forgive me for being so stupid and leaving you?" Suha looked at Malik.  
  
"Only if you can forgive me for cheating on you."  
  
"I can." He kissed her. Suha held him closer.  
  
"I love you, Mal-chan."  
  
"I love you too, Su-chan." He held her for hours, with out words they cuddled for hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: AWWW! They got back together!!  
  
Seto: Well, that was interesting...  
  
Shadi: *wipes a tear away* That was a touching chapter...  
  
Yugi: *crying his BIG eyes out* THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!!  
  
Y. Malik & Y.Bakura: Yeah, even we gotta admit that was touching...even to us.  
  
Joey: Man, you guys are all babies! *wipes a tear away*  
  
Megami: I hope you all like it so far! I'm planning on making this a um..20 chapter story! hehe...SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPPY 12! *waves* 


	12. A Day In The Park

Megami: 47!! TEE HEE! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!!!  
  
Seto: ....Sometimes I think your......nevermind...I'll get hit again..*rubs head*  
  
Bakura: So are you sure this one is going to have me in it...?  
  
Megami: Pretty sure...I call this Chapter....um...A Day In The Park! yeah!  
  
Seto: A Day in the Park? Sounds more like Yugi's life.  
  
Yugi: That's mean! I don't just hang around in the park all day!  
  
Seto: ...whatever..  
  
Malik: So...since this is a Bakura chapter...that means...I'm on vacation!!! WHOOPIEEEE!!!  
  
Megami: Well...I guess...but be ready for Chapter 13!  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Megami: You and Suha are well...I'm not spoiling it! :P  
  
Everyone: Damn...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Bakura's House~  
  
"Ah, a nice Saturday. Parents went of on a dig, I'm alone. *sigh* That's usually how it is..." *BANG BANG* "Who could that be..?" He walks over to the door and opens it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Bakura!"  
  
"Hi, AJ. Come in." He stepped aside. She walked in and over to the couch and plopped down.  
  
"Hey Bakura, since there's nothin on the tube, why don't we go to the park?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, alright. I'll pack us a luch." Bakura retreated to the kitchen. AJ sat awaiting the perfectionest, Bakura. Suha had told her, that he would remake a cake if he had burnt a tiny little part. In about 30 minutes he came back into the living room. "Alright, all ready lets go!" He said with a sweet smile. The began there walk.  
  
"So Bakura, what does that Ring actually do?" AJ asked.  
  
"Well...um....it..well....gives me good luck!" He blurted. Yeah right, more like enslaves me... He thought.  
  
"That's cool..." She trailed off. They entered the park. It was lush with green trees, grass and pretty colored flowers, it also had a small lake where the ducks played. Bakura pulled out a blanket and layed it down on the ground.  
  
"Is it alright if we eat here?" AJ nodded. They sat and unpacked the lunch. Sandwitches, fruit, salad, and a soda. As soon as they took there first bites they heard: EY, GUYS!! Bakura looked up. "Hi, Jou."  
  
"Oh, sorry, are you guys like on a date?" Bakura blushed.  
  
"Oh, no, we're just having lunch, that's all."  
  
"Well, then can I join ya?" He said sniffing the air. "Smells yummy..." He muttered.  
  
".....Sure, I packed to much anyway." He smiled. Joey ran the rest of the way and plopped down next to him and dug around in the basket.  
  
"Hmm...I'll take dis, dis, and dis." Jou now had a small feast. "Mmmm! CHOW TIME!!" He started eating, like there was no tomorrow. Bakura watched his friend. Sometimes I think Seto was right, Joey is a dog...well, atleast he eats like one... Bakura chuckled to himself.  
  
"So *munch munch* Bakura did you hear, Suha and*munch munch* Malik got back together. She*munch munch* called me last*munch munch* night and told me."  
  
"That's great! Those two were really made for eachother anyway." Bakura smiled.  
  
"Hey, lets feed the ducks." AJ made herself known. Man, men...once they start talkin they forget your there...*sigh* AJ thought as she got up with a piece of bread.  
  
"Yeah, dat sounds fun." Joey followed. Bakura continued eating while they fed the ducks.  
  
"Hey, Bakura come on!" Joey yelled to him. He looked up.  
  
"Alright." He joined them. AJ stood in back of him and shoved him into the lake. Joey and her burst out laughing. Bakura came up.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Came in an evil deep voice. They both stopped.  
  
"Y-Yami Bakura..." Joey studdered.  
  
"What, Jou are you scared?" AJ asked.  
  
"ME? HA! Of course not!!" He stood tall, and proud.  
  
"Yea..." Yami Bakura stepped out of the water and came closer to the both of they. Joey started to back up, he had had many encounters with this bad tempered Yami, so he knew when to retreat. AJ stood there unafraid of the Yami.  
  
"You of all people should know better, Joey." Joey gulped. "And you, AJ is it. It's time for a punishment..." Yami brought out his deck....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Who thinks they know what's gonna happen say I!  
  
Everyone: I  
  
Megami: You suck, cuase I told you all already!  
  
Seto: So, you asked.  
  
Megami: Bite me, Mr. Moneypants.  
  
Seto: WHAT WAS THAT? *fire grows in his pretty blue eyes*...Well, since you said my eyes were pretty I guess I can let it go....  
  
Megami: Good!!  
  
Everyone: Until Chappy 13. BYE BYE!! 


	13. I Love You

Megami: 55 REVIEWS!! WHHHOOOOOO! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!  
  
Seto:...I'm not gonna say a word...  
  
Megami: ..in this chapter the rating has gone up....R, NC-17. Which ever one you choose. lol. But after this chappy the rating will be PG-13 again!  
  
Yugi:...That means I can't read this chapter...*tears*  
  
Megami: Don't worry, Yugi...I'll type up a another copy..that's cleaner..for you...  
  
Malik: WHAT DO YOU MEAN R, NC-17?  
  
Megami: Well...*giggle* You're gonna show Suha how much you love her...  
  
Malik: WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!? *picks up Rod & comes closer*  
  
Megami: Enjoy!! *runs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Malik, what should we do...it's already..um..noon?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You're soooooo smart..."  
  
"I know." Suha glared at him.  
  
"Lets go for a walk!"  
  
"*sigh* Fine..." Malik rolled off the bed and stood up. Suha tapped her foot as Malik made his way to the door. She snatched him hand and dragged him the rest of the way, until they were outside. "Well, Ms. I'm in a Hurry. where are we gonna go?" Suha stood there for a second.  
  
"I dunno.." She said scratching her head. "Well, lets just walk around until we get tired."  
  
"Fine." The started there walk, hand in hand.  
  
"You know, Mal-Chan, I love you, and I'll never ever do that again..."  
  
"I know, I know." He squeezed her hand tighter. "Wanna get ice cream?"  
  
"YAY!" They crossed the street to a small cart that sold ice cream.  
  
"Hello, you two, what can I get for you?" The man asked with an ice cream scooper in his hand. Suha scanned the ice cream.  
  
"I want strawberry!"  
  
"And what about you?" The man motioned to Malik. He leaned a little closer.  
  
"A...hmm...I'll pass." He smiled at Suha. Suha looked puzzled at him.  
  
"Alright, that will be...50 yen." Malik dug around in his pocket.  
  
"Here." He handed it to him. The man gave Suha her ice cream. They continued there walk.  
  
"Mal-Chan, why didn't you want one?"  
  
"I was hoping you would be so kind and share with me." He smiled.  
  
"Of course I would!!" She said as she licked it. "Mmmm!!" Suha held it infront of Malik. He took a bite.  
  
"YOU TOOK A BITE!!! Now look at it..." Malik giggled with ice cream on his face. Suha wipped it off with her finger. "Malik, you are almost as bad as a baby." She said licking it off her finger.  
  
"Lets go home now." Suha looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to..." Suha nodded and they turned down the next street and walked home.  
  
  
  
~Suha's House~  
  
Suha stepped up to the front door. There was a note flapping in the wind.  
  
"Hmm...?" She pulled it off. "Suha, your father and I will be in Okinawa, for the week, be good, go to school, do your homework, don't eat to much..clean your room.....*sigh*"  
  
"What's that about?"  
  
"My parents are away in Okinawa and they left me a buch of reminders..." Malik laughed.  
  
"C'mon, lets go to your room." Suha unlocked the door and they walked up stairs.  
  
"Ok, we're in my room, what now?" Malik sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come sit by him. She did. Malik kissed her on her neck and moved down. Suha smiled. "I love you, Malik.  
  
"I love you too..." He kissed her lips. Suha put her arms around him. "Wait.." He pulled his shirt off. "There." He opened her shirt more and kissed her down her throat. Malik pushed her down. Suha looked into his lavender eyes. They looked different...they showed love and kindness. Suha touched his soft, tan skin.  
  
"Oh, my Malik." She pulled him closer and kissed him. He pulled her shirt off. Malik reached in back of her and undid her bra and tossed it on the floor. Suha blushed. She wasn't all that big busted.  
  
"You're beautiful...." He said tilting her head back up and kissing her. Suha pulled his pants down, along with is boxers. Malik was surprised, he didn't think his pants were that tight.... "Well, less work." He said with a kinky smile. Suha looked over body. He was strong and he was VERY mature... She giggled as she felt his tongue slide down her chest. He grabbed her jeans and pulled unit they came off. All she was left in was her blue underwear. She was bright red and giggling. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing...I love you so much, I'm happy that I'm with you..." He hooked his fingers into the underwear and pulled them slowly down. Suha turned red. He slid them off her. "Is this why you wanted to come home?" Malik grinned.  
  
"Maybe..." He kneeled above her. She looked up at him. "Do you want me to?" He asked with a lust filled voice. She smiled.  
  
"Yes...." He started slowly at first. She started into his eyes. "I ...oh...MALIK! I love you!" She screamed pulling him closer to her. He bit her neck softly. Her eyes shut. "Oh God, Malik... I never thought you could be so great...." It go rougher and more intense with each passing moment. Her fingers were digging into his back. "M-M-Malik....." She whimpered as he pushed deeper into her body. He stroked her face.  
  
"You know how alive you make me feel, Suha?" Suha shook her head as she squeezed his shoulders. "You make me feel so wonderful, even when you just smile or look at me..you make my heart skip a beat." He whispered in her ear. She moaned his name louder. Minutes seemed to turn into hours and hours into eternity...as he continued. He finally layed down. Suha layed there, her eyes wide, she was breathing hard.  
  
"Malik...." She turned her head to the right. His eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Yes, my angel?"  
  
"You were great." She moved her head onto his hot, sweaty chest. He slipped his arm around her and hey fell asleep....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Megami: *pant pant* Where's Malik? *loox around*  
  
Seto: He went outside.  
  
Megami: Good... Tell Yugi he can come back in now.  
  
Seto: *pokes his head outside* Yugi!! YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!!  
  
Yugi: *loox up from playing with his toys* OKAY! *runs inside*  
  
Megami: This is chapter 13..right?  
  
Seto: Yes...*whispers* she can't even keep track of what chapter she's on...*sigh*  
  
Megami: THEN, I'll see all of you in chappy 14!! We're all finally gonna find out what happens to AJ & Joey! In A Day In The Park Part II ! SEEYA THEN! *waves* 


	14. A Day In The Park Part II

Megami: 61!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!  
  
Seto: Oh brother....  
  
Megami: Guess what Seto!  
  
Seto: What....  
  
Megami: I got that new YGO Cd today....& well, they have this one song called: Duel Madness & you're rapping in it...It was so funny!  
  
Seto: They told me that song would never reach the public.....  
  
Joey: HAHA Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Shut up Dog.  
  
Joey: :p  
  
Megami: Wells here's PART 2!! ENJOY MY PEOPLES!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Hey, Yami...there's no reason to bring out your deck...." Joey studdered. Yami Bakura shot him an evil glare. "*Gulp* ...." AJ looked at Joey.  
  
"Geez, Jou, I thought you weren't afraid of anything...."  
  
"You don't know what this guy can do..." Joey stepped back. They watched Yami Bakura pull a card froom the deck.  
  
"Well, well, the Man Eater Bug..."  
  
"AWWWWWW MAN!!!!!! C'mon, we're sorry! Just don't sick your bug on us!!" Joey whined.  
  
"Don't worry, Jou." AJ patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ey? What ya talkin 'bout?"  
  
"He's not the only one who can summon cards."  
  
"Wh-What!!!!!!!!? But you ain't one of 'em Yami's or notin like dat, right?" With out a word AJ pulled her deck out.  
  
"I would like to see what you plan on summoning." Yami Bakura smirked.  
  
"Oh, it'll be a blast from the past....LADY OF FAITH!!!!!!" Yami growled.  
  
"But how do you know about that card...? There's no way you could possible know of my defeat..."  
  
"Yugi's Yami and I had a lil talk..." He hair blew as a light breeze lingered by. Yami Bakura sent out his Man Eater Bug.  
  
" I take it you know what my Man Eater Bug can do." Yami smiled. AJ nodded.  
  
"Of course I do and I also know it's attack power is very weak. So, your bug won't be that hard to get rid of..."  
  
"That is if the Lady can get to it before the Bug gets to her." Both monsters stared at eachother. The Bug snarled with drool dripping from its mouth. Lady of Faith stood there.  
  
"Come on Yami Bakura, or are you to afraid of being beaten again by teh Lady of Faith..?" Yami snarled and sent his Bug after the Lady of Faith. Suddenly a blue shield appeared around her and the Bug was fried. It wobbled for a bit and fell. Yami Bakura growled at his defeat.  
  
"I don't believe this.........." He turned his back on the both of them. "But maybe I could get rid of you in another way...." Suddenly they were in the Shadow Realm. "What are you going to do now...?" AJ looked around at her surrondings. Darnkness....everywhere. "Hahahaha! Morphing Jar!" An old ancient looking jar appeared. AJ searched in her deck.  
  
"Hmm.....Dark Magician Girl!!!" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes appeared. "Your Jar isn't going to stand a chance againsted my Dark Magician Girl, with an attack power of 2000! ATTACK!" In a big explosion the Jar dispeared. The Magician retreated back to her card after doing a victory sign. Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"Rotten bratty girl..." He snarled." Fine you win...for now...I'll let you all go back to your world." In a flash of red light they fell onto the grass.  
  
"Well, looks like I did it!" AJ smiled. A bright yellow glow came from Bakura's Ring and he was back to Bakura.  
  
"Oh, dear, what happened..? I'm sorry if my Yami did anything or hurt someone..." AJ patted him on the back.  
  
"It's ok." Joey cameback over to the duo.  
  
"Well, AJ, you seem'ta know yer cards pretty well. Since you seem to be okay! " She nodded.  
  
"Lets go home." Bakura and Joey nodded.  
  
"This was an strange day in the park...." Bakura said with a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Megami: Whooo! Finished Chappy 14! Sorry it took so long...*whispers* it's all schools fault...  
  
Bakura: That was an interesting chapter..  
  
Malik: Yeah. So what do you have planned for 15?  
  
Megami: Not sure, but you'll all find out soon enough! Seeya in Chappy 15!! 


	15. Goodbye

Megami: Heeellllllloooooo!!!!! 66 Reviews! YAY! YOU ALL LOVE ME!  
  
Seto: Shut up..please, just shut up...  
  
Megami: *hits Seto with a bat* Shut up yourself!  
  
Seto: *rubs his head* Ow...  
  
Yugi: So what's this chapter called?  
  
Megami: Goodbye.  
  
Everyone: IS THIS THE END!?  
  
Megami:...................*long silence* NO!  
  
Everyone: *lets out a sigh* This second time she fooled us....  
  
Megami: Hehe, now on with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
When Suha awoke it was night, Malik had his arm around her watching Jay Leno.  
  
"Malik?" She looked up at him. He looked down and smiled.  
  
"Yes?" She just snuggled closer to him. "Su-Chan, when are your parents supposed to be home?"  
  
"I dunno, but I know if my Dad sees us like this, he'll throw you out the window!" She giggled. Malik kissed her on the head.  
  
"Do you really think that'll stop me from seeing you?" She shook her head.  
  
"I hope this night never ends."  
  
"I know, it's so nice to be here, with you." Malik held her tighter. Soon they fell asleep.....  
  
  
  
~Morning~  
  
Suha woke up to a loud scream.  
  
"Malik what's wrong!?" She shot up and turned her head toward him. He was still sleeping. Then Suha looked at her bedroom door. There stood her Mother and Father. "Hi, Mom, hi Dad... you're back early from Okinawa....great....."  
  
"AND IT'S A GOOD THING WE DECIDED TO COMEBACK!!" Her Mother yelled. "WHAT is MALIK doing HERE!?"  
  
"Sl-sleeping..." Her Mother walked over to teh bed and pulled the sheets off of Malik.  
  
"GET....OH MY GOD!" She threw the covers back on him. Malik woke up from the breeze the sheets made.  
  
"Suha, are you being a bad girl, again?" He opened his lavener eyes and saw her Mother staring angerly at him. "AHHHHHH! YOU'RE NOT SUHA!" Her Father stomped over.  
  
"What did you do to my little girl?!!"  
  
"Nothing." He answered with a smirk.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" He bellowed pointing to the door.  
  
"Fine." He kissed Suha. "May I get dressed? I don't think you want me to just stand up do you?"  
  
"Get dressed." Her parents hissed at him. They left the room. Malik started laughing. Suha smiled at him.  
  
"Malik, you're horrid."  
  
"Only to your parents." He stood up and streched. "Man, what a night." Suha giggled as he turned toward her. "What?....Suha, you're SO imature!" Suha rolled around laughing.  
  
"Am *giggle* not!" Malik put his clothes on.  
  
"Geuss I'll see you at school later." He kissed her and left. Suha flopped back on the bed.  
  
"Ah, my Malik. He's SO wonderful!" Her parents marched up to her room.  
  
"Young Lady, what was he doing here?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That boy is not alound over here, unless we're home and he will NO longer be aloud in your room!!"  
  
"Fine." Suha muttered.  
  
  
  
~School~  
  
Suha ran into her Math class.  
  
"Suha, you're late! After school." Suha frowned.  
  
"But Sichi-sama, I...I...nevermind..." Suha plopped in her seat behind Malik. He turned around.  
  
"Hey baby." His fingers slipped through her hair as he said it. Suha smiled at him.  
  
"Was your sister mad, when you didn't come home last night?" He nodded.  
  
"She thinking of a punishment as we speak!" He laughed. Yugi walked over and sat next to Suha.  
  
"Hi, Suha. How's it been?"  
  
"Great, Yug. My life has a full 360 in only like two months! Yugi looked ouddly at her. Bakura entered and sat on the other side of her, and Joey in back of her. "Hey, guys!" Bakura smiled, for his greeting.  
  
"Ey!" Joey said patting her on the head. Then the door to the classroom opened...Isis stood there.  
  
"Malik!" He looked over.  
  
"What, sis?"  
  
"We have to go to Egypt!" Malik fell out of his chair.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Come on, I'll explain on the way!"  
  
"Will we be coming back!?" She shook her head.  
  
"Not likely." Malik looked at Suha. She already had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Malik! You can't leave me!" He held her hand.  
  
"I swear I'll comeback, as soon as possible!" He kissed her and got up. Suha still held his hand. He turned toward her. "I have to go. I love you Suha, will you wait for me?"  
  
"I'll wait, forever, if I have to!" Malik walked out with his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Megami: What could be wrong..?  
  
Seto: You are such a baka, you're asking that when YOU know what's going to happen!  
  
Megami: Shut up! *hits him with bat, again*  
  
Seto: Ow...man maybe I should just be quiet...  
  
Joey: Yeah, Seto, how long did it take you to figure that one out..hmm? ABOUT 15 CHAPTERS!  
  
Megami: Actually 11 Chapters. I didn't have you guys start talking until Chappy 4.  
  
Joey: Well still, 11 chapters!  
  
Megami: *moves away from them* Until Chappy 16, bye bye! Oh, and could all you people that are Slayer fans do me favor? Go read some of my friends work, her name's M-Sama. Tanks! 


	16. Bye Bye Yami

Megami: 72! 72!! YAY!  
  
Seto: *pulls hair out of his head* I'VE HAD IT! STOP, JUST STOP!!!  
  
Megami: :p  
  
Seto: T.T Make her stop...  
  
Megami: As you all wanted....CHAPPY 16!! Thanks to all of you for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
~Flight 2058 to Cairo, Egypt~  
  
"So Isis, why are we going to Egypt?"  
  
"Scientist that have studied the Items, have found out a way to get rid of the Yami's if need be." Malik's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean..you're going to get rid of my Yami..?" She nodded.  
  
"But, it is risky...you may loose some memories..."  
  
"Is that why you said, we couldn't go back to Japan?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't want you not to remember Suha and her be heartbroken.."  
  
"Isis, my Yami...is a part of me." He said putting his hand on his chest. "My Yami, will always be a part of me. You can not get rid of him, without killing a part of me." He argued. Isis placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He is to dangerous to be around. He pushed me down the stairs, Malik."  
  
"My Yami isn't like that anymore! He rarely even comes out anymore." Isis's warm eyes narrowed.  
  
"Malik, your Yami WILL be gone by tomorrow night!" Malik wanted to cry.  
  
"First you're taking the love of my life away and now...a part of ME! You can't do this!" Isis turned toward him.  
  
"Malik, it's for your own good and the good of the world." Malik jerked away from his sister and glared out the window as they flew over the Valley Of The Kings.  
  
"I hate Egypt." He whispered. "It isn't fair..." Isis turned to him.  
  
"Malik, do you know which God rules over you and your Yami?" He shrugged.  
  
"Osiris?" She sighed.  
  
"No, Malik, Anubis."  
  
"Why does he have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Anubis, as you should recall from your studies, in the Early Dynastic period he had the rank of Lord of the Dead and later was overshadowed by Osiris." Malik sighed.  
  
"I know, I know. And then he invented embalming, which he first used on Osiris."  
  
"He watchs over you and your Yami."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Ra, himself."  
  
"Malik...it is as I say. When you were a child we took you to a Egyptian priest and he told us that Anubis watched over you."  
  
"Alright, if Anubis watches over me, who watches over you?"  
  
"Bastet. The Cat Goddess."  
  
"No wonder you like small places and fish.." He laughed.  
  
"Hahaha, but anyway, it is also said that one who is watched over by the jackel headed one was destioned to be with another who is watched over by the jackel headed one."  
  
"Are you saying, Suha is watched over by Anubis!?" She nodded.  
  
"But when this happens. There powers collide and a great evil happens...meaning your Yami."  
  
"But, I've had my Yami, before I knew Suha..."  
  
"You Yami is both of your powers combind. This was decided ages ago, Malik." He blinked. "As I was saying, you must be seperated from this power, when you meet the one who shares your God."  
  
"Or what!?" Malik demanded.  
  
"It wouldn't matter...if you and Suha were ruled by a different God, but Anubis is the God of the Dead, you see. Do you understand now?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes...you're saying...that since my and Suha's God is Anubis...one of us would die..if I kept this power.." He held up his Rod. Isis nodded. "Alright...my Yami will have to go then." Malik said looking at the Rod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Megami: Well, there's Chappy 16! Neat huh!?  
  
Seto: Interesting...  
  
Malik: Wow, my God is Anubis...cool.  
  
Yugi: That's cool.  
  
Megami: Well people, till Chappy 17!! *waves* 


	17. I'm Coming

Megami: Hello again my people! ...oh almost forgot...83 Reviews!!!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!  
  
Seto: I..was...so..close...so...close.... T.T....  
  
Megami: Haha, poor Seto.. *Hugz him* Oh and Seto, I forgot to add this in Chappy 16, but there's a special somebody who wants to hit you....  
  
Seto: HIT ME?!!! Megami: Yes, and I'm going to let her! *Priestess Tokiko Enters* Go ahead let him have it, BUT not to hard.  
  
Priestess Tokiko: Ok.....*hits Seto, with a bat*  
  
Everyone: Hahaha! Seto got hit again!!!  
  
Seto: Is the world against me..?  
  
Megami: No, Seto. Even though I hit you and I let other people hit you, I still love you! *Hugz*  
  
Seto: Great...  
  
Malik: Ok, can we get on with this..NOW!  
  
Megami: :p Fine! Here it is.....CHAPPY 17!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The plane landed.  
  
"Come on Malik." Malik slowly made his way off the plane.  
  
"I really don't wanna do this.." He whispered. "My Yami is...a part of me..." They made it to an old church. "*sigh* Egypt looks the same as it did when I left...." Isis pulled him along, inside.  
  
"Priest Amon. This is my brother, Malik Ishtar." Malik's eyes widened.  
  
"AMON!? Th-that's his name?!" The old priest came out of the shadows with a smile on his old wrinkly face.  
  
"I see you know your studies." He patted Malik on the head.  
  
"Amon..he was the God of Wind and Air, and later in the Middle Kingdom, his characteristics where combind with Ra's and he was then worshiped as Amon- Ra." The old priest smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes, you are quite correct. And your name means King, does it not?" Malik nodded.  
  
"Can you preform the ritual and rid him of his Yami?" Isis asked. The Priest nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course, but it will take some time. He has to be spirtually ready." He held out his hand to Malik.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to seperate you and your Item." Malik looked over at Isis.  
  
"You said scientists, not a priest."  
  
"I know, Malik. Priest Amon is also a scientist."  
  
"Come boy, hand me your Item." Malik handed over the Rod. "Good. Now go into that room on your right and undress." Malik's eyes widened.  
  
"Undress?!!"  
  
"Yes, we have to clean your body and get rid of the evil, your Yami has left on you." Malik nodded and did as the old man said.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile...in Tokyo, Japan~  
  
"MALIK! NO! HE'S GONE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suha screamed in her room, as he mom held her. Yugi rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright, Suha." She looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"NO! IT WON'T BE! HE'S GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK!!!!!!" Bakura's Ring glowed.  
  
"Stop your crying!!!" Yami smacked her across the face. Suha held her cheek and looked up at him. His brown eyes stared back at her.  
  
"Yami...you're right..Malik, wouldn't want me to cry like this. Mom, I'll be alright, you can go back downstairs."  
  
"Alright, Suha." Her mom got up and left.  
  
"EY, GUYS! Look at dis!" Joey pointed to the computer. The rest of them turned. "Tickets to Cairo, 45,000 yen. Dat's not bad!" Suha jumped up and ran to her wolf bank and opened it.  
  
"I've been saving for a car since I was six, I should have enough to get the tickets..." She started counting. "OH MAN! I ONLY HAVE 28,000!! I knew I shouldn't have went on that shopping spree last week...man.."  
  
"Well, there is one last thing we could try..." Normal Bakura said walking over to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could ask Seto for the remaining 17,000 yen." Suha smiled.  
  
"Yeah!! We could!! Lets go!!"  
  
  
  
~Kaiba Household~  
  
*Ding Dong* "I'll get it Big Brother!!" They heard from inside the mansion. The door opened.  
  
"Hi, Mokuba, can I talk to Seto, it's important!" Suha blurted. Mokuba nodded. He lead her, and the gand in.  
  
"Wow, nice digs." Joey said walking around. Mokuba turned to the stairs.  
  
"SETO! SUHA'S HERE TO SEEEEEEE YOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" He screamed up the stairs. Seto came down.  
  
"Yes, Suha?"  
  
"I need a loan..." He sat down.  
  
"How much and for what?"  
  
"17,000, to go to Cairo, Egypt...to see Malik..." Seto took out his wallet.  
  
"Here." Suha's eyes shined.  
  
"Thanks! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!" She hugged him.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I hate that word. What?"  
  
"I'll be coming with you. I have some business to take care of there." She nodded. "I'll get the ticket."  
  
"Ey, why don't you take your jet?"  
  
"I don't have a jet. I only have the helicopter."  
  
"Oh." Joey said sitting down.  
  
"We'll leave next weekend, alright?"  
  
"NEXT WEEKEND!!!!!!!! I NEED TO GO LIKE, TOMORROW!!!"  
  
"Tomorrow...hmm...alright, I can do that. I'll pick you up at 9:30, alright?" She nodded.  
  
"Thanks again, Seto!" He just nodded. Suha and the gang left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Megami: Well, there it is, Chappy 17. Hope you liked it!  
  
Seto: As if I would ever go with her....  
  
Megami: Shut up!  
  
Yugi: Well, um...Chappy 18 will be up in about a week! *Waves* Bye!! 


	18. For You

Megami: 91!!! WHOOOOO!! I'm almost to my goal of a 100!!! YAY!  
  
Seto: So..this whole time...you just wanted a 100 reviews?  
  
Megami: *noddes* But I DO enjoy writing!! Oh and Seto some one wanted to tell you soomething... *Yami Bakura Kai enters* Seto, this is one of my reviewers, be NICE!  
  
Seto: Fine, what is it...?  
  
Yami Bakura Kai: *glomps his feet* I love you SETO! AND I'M ON YOUR SIDE!!!  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* ...alright, I'm glad you are....*pats her on the head*  
  
Yami Bakura Kai: ^_______^ SETO LOVES ME!!! YAY!!  
  
Megami: ...Yeah, well, anyways, here it is CHAPPY 18!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Boy are you almost done in there..?" Priest Amon asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...where are my other clothes...WAIT ONE SECOND! You don't expect me to come out there naked, do you!? AND infront of my sister, no less!!!"  
  
"Your sister has left."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Come now, Malik, we have a lot to do." Malik slowly opened the door. Amon had his back to him. "Follow me." Malik did as he was told, while trying to get something to cover himself. They arrived at two giant gold colored doors. Priest Amon, opened them and proceded inside. Malik followed. He saw a huge opened hole with water filling it to the brim. "Get in." Amon ordered. Malik stepped in to the warm water.  
  
"What's next?" Priest Amon took out the Rod.  
  
~Meanwhile in Tokyo~  
  
"HURRY UP SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD YOU TAKE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto looked at her. They were at the airport.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE COMPUTERS HERE ARE SO CRAPPY!!!!!" He yelled back. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Seto cleared his throat. "What are you looking at?" The people turned back to whatever they were doing. Seto got the tickets and they boreded the plane.  
  
"You took long enough." Suha complained sitting down by him.  
  
"Listen, you're just lucky, I bought the tickets." He said frimly. Suha stuck out her tongue.  
  
~Cairo, Egypt~  
  
The Priest held the Rod over Malik's head. "Now, boy relax, we have to do this carefully. I'm sure your sister told you about the chance that you might not remember things, correct?" He nodded. "Did she mention, that if we do not do this right and at the right time, your Yami will go insane and kill the first people he sees?" Malik's lavender eyes widened.  
  
"You mean...one of us, might die..?"  
  
"If I, or you do one thing wrong...your Yami will come out, yes, but he will be insane, he will not know what's going on or where he is, sending him into a fit of rage.." Malik was having second thoughts about this now...  
  
~Flight 829 to Cairo, Egypt~  
  
"Argh! Are we there YET!?" Suha was tapping her foot, and nails.  
  
"Realx, only two more hours." Suha stared out the window, all she could see was the small cities of Iran.  
  
"At least we're almost there..."  
  
~Egypt~  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, I do not kid. Now lets begin." Priest Amon slowly waved the Rod above Malik's head. Egyption words came out of the old man's mouth. But Malik couldn't understand them. They must be from Ancient times... He thought. Malik felt something being pulled from his mind and his body.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Malik screamed as he slipped to his knees. Yami's sprirt was starting to be lifted...  
  
~Airport, Cairo~  
  
"WE FINALLY MADE IT!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but one small problem..."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Where is he..?" Suha fell over.  
  
"Oh, man...that's right, how am I going to find him..!! How do I even know he's in Cairo?!!"  
  
"C'mon, we're not going to get anywhere, standing here crying about it, lets go looking and asking." Suha looked up at Seto.  
  
"You'll really help me find him?" He nodded. They started asking just about every other person if they seen him.  
  
"No, you haven't either...*sigh* it's useless, I can't speak, Egyptian...and it's like talking to a brick wall, when some one can't understand you..."  
  
"Need some help?" Suha turned around.  
  
"SHADI!!! YES! Could you please help us find Malik!?" The Egyptian nodded.  
  
"Come, I saw him and his sister walking toward the church." He said pointing down a dusty old road.  
  
"COME ON SETO! I FOUND SOMEBNODY WHO CAN HELP US!!" Seto turned and walked over to them.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"I am Shadi. Now lets go." They started there walk.  
  
~Inside the church~  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Malik screamed as you could see the head of his Yami being pulled out of him. His Yami had it's eyes closed. The shoulders became visible.  
  
"Hihatu shinyo solotsaw." The Priest continued with the ritual. Yami's waist was now visible.  
  
"AHHHHH!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!" Malik screamed. Just then the door burst open.  
  
MALIK!!!!!!!!!!" Suha yelled running forward. The Yami's eyes opened, as he turned to her. His eyes where a blood red.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" His Yami screamed pulling the rest of himself out of Malik.  
  
"Oh! No, girl, look what you have done!!!" Amon yelled backing away from the insane Yami. Yami Malik walked over to the old Priest and snached the Rod. He stabbed the Priest, over and over. Suha was terrified. Then...the Yami turned around.  
  
"Oh, God not ME!" Suha screamed. Yami got a twisted, evil smile as he drew his arm back. He was going to throw it at her... "Yami! Please no, don't do this!!!!" He let the Rod fly.  
  
"Suha!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice yelled as she was knocked to the side. Suha looked at who it was.  
  
"NOO! SETO!" She crawled over. "Seto, speak to me!!" She held him. Suha looked down, the Rod was stuck in his chest. "Seto, you can't die...no, not because of me..." Tears formed in her eyes. Seto's eyes opened.  
  
"Suha..." His hand touched her face.  
  
"Seto..." She cried.  
  
"I love you..." His hand slid down and his eyes shut.  
  
"No, you can't do this!!!!!!!!!" She craddled the body in her arms. "Please...don't die..." Her tears fell on his face and slid down. Then Suha spotted a tear slip from his eye. "Oh, SETO!" She squeezed him tighter. "Why, why did you do this!!?"  
  
"For you.." He whispered as he stroked her face one last time. She looked at him.  
  
"Seto...please don't go..." He layed in her arms. Suha layed him down on the floor and stood up. "YAMI! How could you!!!!!!!!" Normal Malik, woke up and looked around.  
  
"Suha!..." He paused, Suha was angry, he could see the fire, and hate in her eyes. They seemed to glow and errie green.  
  
"YOU, YOU!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" A blast of power came from her power and blew Yami back. The ground opened up. Yami backed away from the hole. A spirit rose from the ground.  
  
"ANUBIS!" Malik yelled. Anubis arose from the black pit. Suha just stood there. The spirit of Anibis floated above Suha and joined her body.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Suha screamed. In her hand appeared a staff, with a big emerald on the tip of it. Her clothes changed from, modern, to Ancient Egyptain. "Yami." He voice was mixed with the deep, powerful voice of Anubis. " Go back to where you belong, cause these mortals no more trouble and heartbreak!!" The staff was raised and pointed at Yami Malik. "Now, GO!" A bright flash of green light came form the emerald and hit Yami and sne him back into Malik. The spirit rised out of Suha.  
  
"Suha." He spoke. "You have made a God very proud." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Suha was in aw.  
  
"Are you really Anubis?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I am. I will always be watching over you and Malik." He sunk back into the black pit.  
  
"Bye, Anubis..." Suha whispered as his jackel head disappeared into the hole. Malik grabbed some old rags and tied them so, he had some sort of clothes and ran to Suha.  
  
"SUHA!"  
  
"Mal-Chan!!" She hugged him.  
  
"You, you broght Anubis forth!! Maybe you are a great power...from long ago...." He kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Megami: So, what does everyone think?  
  
Seto: YOU KLILLED ME OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: I know...don't be mad though. You were a very good person in the story.  
  
Seto: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!  
  
Joey: Be happy, Kaiba, atleast she didn't just have some one push ya outta a window.  
  
Seto: *Glare*  
  
Megami: Well, join us for the next chapter!! BYE BYE!! *waves* 


	19. Help Me, Please

Megami: 104!!!! Whoooo!! YAY! THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  
Seto: *still crying about being killed off*  
  
Megami: Oh, come on Seto...stop crying...Joey's laughing at you...  
  
Seto: *stops* So *sniffle* What's gonna happen in this chapter?  
  
Megami: Not sure...but I do know that soon the story will come to a stop...  
  
Seto: ....Can't you keep it going for ten more chapters?  
  
Megami: TEN!?....Well, if my reviewrs really want ten more chapters...um...SURE! Well, lets continue with Chappy 19!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Oh, Malik...I thought I would be to late..." He hugged her.  
  
"Well, you weren't."  
  
"What are we going to tell Mokuba....?"  
  
"That's easy. We walk up to him and say: Sorry kid, but your brothers dead. And drop him infront of him in the body bag." Suha stared at Malik.  
  
"THAT'S CRUEL!!!!!! I couldn't do that to Mokuba..he really loved his big brother...." Malik shrugged.  
  
"You got a better idea?"  
  
"No...not at the moment...but..Seto will always be watching over us." Suha tried to smile.  
  
"Don't you mean looking UP at us...?" He started laughing.  
  
"MALIK! Seto isn't going to Hell!!!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because he saved my life at the cost of his own." Tears slipped out of her eyes. "Sometimes I wish it would have been me..."  
  
"WHAT? WHY!?"  
  
"Becasue, Seto has a little brother and he was Mokuba's only family...and now he's dead." Suha walked over and knelt down next to Seto's body. "I'm sorry, I brought you here, it's all my fault." She held his cold hand. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!" She screamed looking up, while tears trickled down the side of her face. "Can you ever forgive me, Seto?" Suha asked as she smoothed his hair.  
  
"He's not gonna answer you.." Malik whispered. "Hey, you know.. Suha, there are two dead people in here, and one is a VERY important person from Japan...um...how are we gonna explain this?"  
  
"I have no clue...either way, they'll never believe us..." Suha felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Malik..."  
  
"Huh? What?.....AHHHHHHH!!! SUHA LOOK! HE'S, IT'S TOUCHING YOU!!!" Suha laughed.  
  
"Very funny, Malik. I know that's your hand."  
  
"N-No it's not! The body...it's still alive...." Suha turned her head towards her right shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fell backwards. The hand slid onto the floor. "Malik, that was cruel, but a dead guys hand on me!!!!" She barked at him.  
  
"B-BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!"  
  
"Hey! Don't dead bodies move....sometimes?"  
  
"Well, yeah, they do...but they only like open their eyes and move a little...I've never seen one reach so far up though...." Suha touched Seto's hand.  
  
"You're brave Suha..I wouldn't touch it at all..." Malik made a twisted face. "Yuck!"  
  
"Oh it's not like rats have been eating him!!!" Suha looked at Seto, his eyes were closed with remains of tears, slowly spilling down his face. "Malik, come here." He walked over and knelt down next to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I get this feeling he's still alive....but he has no pulse or anything...." Suha and Malik gazed at him foe awhile...then his eyes shot open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed. Malik grabbed his chest.  
  
"Kami-sama! I almost had a heart attack!!!" Suha looked at him.  
  
"His eyes...they seem to still show signs of life... Do you think..he's suffering?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think everything in his body has shut down except for some things? And he can't die..."  
  
"Or maybe his soul is trying to escape and he's not letting it..." Suha felt something grab hold of her shirt.  
  
"Ahhhhh!! He's still alive!!! Or something!!!"  
  
"Then lets finish him!" Malik held up the Rod.  
  
"NO! CAN'T YOU SEE HE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!!!" Malik put the Rod away. They saw fresh tears slip from his eyes. "Is he really still alive...?"  
  
"He can't be...the Rod went right into him."  
  
"Lemme try something." Suha layed his across his chest. "Now we wait and watch, to see if he moves."  
  
  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
"Suha, forget it..he's gone, lets get outta here." Malik stood up. "Soon he's gonna start to smell, and I don't want to be in here when that Shadi comes back, or when the cops come." Suha nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're porbably right..." As they made it to the door. Suha stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can hear it.."  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Seto..he's calling me..to go back to him..." Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nan de mo, lets go."  
  
"Don't whatever me! I know what I hear." She ran back into the room, where he layed. Malik sighed and sat down and waited for her to scream or something.  
  
"Seto..." She kneeled down by him. His hands where by his side. "You're suffering aren't you..?" She craddled him. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm taking you back to Japan and tp a good hospital!" Suha looked down into his open, staring eyes. They seemed to cry: Help me, please...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Megami: So is Seto dead or not....? As Ed from Cowboy Bebop would say: SPOOKEY!  
  
Seto: I better NOT be dead!  
  
Megami: Oh, and that Kami-sama thing...lets put it this way. Kami means God and sama is like a ..um...errr, how can I say this...it's showing respect. Yeah that'll work...  
  
Seto: For not being Japanese, you do have a good understanding of it.  
  
Megami: It's not as hard as people say it is to learn Japanese! *smile* Well join us for Chappy 20! The BIG 2 0!! WHOOOOO!!!!!!!! 


	20. Going Home

Megami: Hi-o! 113! You're all soooo nice to keep reading!!! *feels all special* Ok, Seto, it's your turn to ruin my mood.  
  
Seto: I don't ruin it on purpose!!!  
  
Megami: Yeah, right...but anywayz, sorry it took so long for Chappy 20!! X- mas, & yatta yatta, but now it's here!!! YAY!  
  
Malik: So, actually what are we gonna do with Seto?  
  
Megami: Kill him.  
  
Seto: WHAT?!!!  
  
Megami: Oh, not you in the story, but you in real life. *giggle* Just kiddin...Mokuba on the other hand....  
  
Seto: DON'T YOU TOUCH MOKUBA!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: Oh and after this story is finally done...I'm going to start another fic, about Seto-Chan, but it's going to be a dark fic. Lets put it this way, graphic violence, hmm...this fic will just be REALLY REALLY dark and evil. Malik, your Yami should like it...oh, sorry, I'm rambling, here it is, CHAPPY 20!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Suha, picked Seto up.  
  
"Man, maybe you need a diet..." She walked slowly and carefully to where Malik waited.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!?" He screamed.  
  
"Taking him home."  
  
"Wh...WAIT ONE SECOND!!! We are NOT taking him home with US!!  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"How are you planning on getting him on the plane?"  
  
"I have no clue...he won't fit in a suitcase...unless we broke just about every bone in his body..."  
  
"Well, we could do that. I mean he won't like feel it...right?" Suha shrugged.  
  
"But I promised him that I would take him home and to a hospital..somehow.."  
  
"Oh, this is JUST GREAT! And what if we get caught, lugging a almost dead, if not dead body around?!!"  
  
"Then we get caught. Malik, go to the nearest hospital here, and steal a body bag." Malik stared at her.  
  
"Well, why don't we just leave him here at a hospital."  
  
"NO! Not to be mean, but they are not as advanced as Japan's hospitals. He would have a better chance there." Malik sighed.  
  
"Fine." Why is it always me who does the dirty work..? "Wait here, for me Suha." She nodded and layed Seto down. Blood stained her hands.  
  
"Oh, and bring back some soap and cloth to!!"  
  
"FINE!!" He stomped out. "This is so dumb, why do I have to do everything....?" Mali contined walking. As if I remember where the freakin hospital is!!! Argh! Everythings so annoying and and..errrr!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Inside the Church~  
  
"Hang on ok, Seto. It'll be alright." His eyes never moved, they just stared at her. "Lets see how deep this wound is." She opened his shirt. "Oh Seto..." Right in his chest was a hole. "Well, at least we can't see your bones or anything like that. Hey, this is a church, they should have holy water or something!!" She got up and wandered around. "Ah, here we go. But this is the water that Malik was in...er...it's dirty...but it'll have to do." She tore off some of her shirt and dipped it in.  
  
~On the Road With Malik~  
  
"This is NOT fun!!! *cough, cough* Damn dust." He truddged along. he spotted a older guy. "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where the hospital is?"  
  
"Down there, younin" He pointed down another dirt road. "It's about hmm, um, two to three miles up that road."  
  
"TWO TO THREE MILES!!!!!!!!! Greaaaaaatttttt........do you know anyone who could give me a ride..."  
  
"Sure, kid, I will, just wait about five minutes, alright?" Malik nodded and sat down.  
  
  
  
~The Church~  
  
Suha walked back over to Seto and slwoly set the cloth on his wound and started to clean it. She saw this look of pain in Seto's blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto. But it will hurt while I clean it." Just wait till I have to put pressure on it... She slowly ran the cloth over it. Suha pushed a little harder, to get the dry blood off of him. "Oh, Seto. I know how it must hurt..." I wonder how Malik's doing...  
  
~With Malik~  
  
"Ok, boy lets go!" Poor Malik was on a camel. I don't believe this.... Malik was in a BIG hurry, so despite what the old man had said, he made the camel run. Ah ah, bouncing is not fun.... He bounced up and down. This hurts!!!" But eventually Malik made it. Cairo City Hospital. The sign read. "MADE IT! WHOOO!" He tied the camel to a tree and ran inside.  
  
"Ok, lets see where do they keep those bags..?" He looked around. The place where all the dead people go, to get um..what's the word...er..forget it. But that's where. He took a small staircase down to the morgue. He snuck through the double doors and into it. YUCK! What a GROSS smell!! He held his nose. Malik heard soft laughter form behind him. "Who's there!!?"  
  
"I just saw the look on your face that's all." He saw a young man dressed in white stading infront of him. "I'm Doctor Raiden Amin, please to meet you."  
  
"Hey, your first name..it's the name of..."  
  
"Yes, I know, the God of Thunder in Japan. Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"I know this might sound crazy, but I need a body bag...."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, um..I can't tell you, I just need one.." Doctor Amin looked at him.  
  
"Hm...alright." He reached inside another bag and pulled one out. "But, if I find out it's for something against the law..you're in trouble." Malik nodded.  
  
"I kmow, thank you so much." He bolted out of the hospital and untied his camel and was off.  
  
~At the Church~  
  
"*Sigh* Well, Seto, I got all the blood off." She held his hand. "Come on Malik where are you...?"  
  
~ Don't worry yourself, he'll be here soon~ Suha looked around. "Who, What THE HELL WAS THAT?!!"  
  
~Oh Suha, you've always been a worrier.~  
  
"Who's talkin to me?!"  
  
~You mean to say you don't reconize my voice?~ Suha glanced over at Seto's body.  
  
"No, it can't be...Anubis? Seto? DAMN WHICH ONE IS TALKIN TO ME!!" A slight chuckle was heard.  
  
~Suha, Suha, it's me, Seto.~ Suha looked at his body.  
  
"But h-how...are you speaking to me...?"  
  
~Don't worry about that. Thank you for not leaving me. Malik's here...~  
  
"Hey, Suha! I got it!" She turned.  
  
"Malik, you won't believe this, but Seto's talking to me!! Oh and did you remember the soap and cloth?"  
  
"Argh, no." He tossed tha bag down. "SETO'S TALKING TO YOU!?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Seto, say hi to Malik." Malik tapped his foot.  
  
"I don't hear anything.."  
  
~Suha..you're the only one who can hear me~  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
~Because that's just how I wanted it.~  
  
"Well, Suha?"  
  
"He said that I'm the only one who can hear him." Malik fell over. How dumb. "Well, Seto, lets get you in here." They layed him in the bag and zipped it up. "Lets go Malik." He nodded and tossed Seto over his shoulder. "BE GENTLE!!"  
  
"Soorrrrryyy!" I just hope he doesn't start to smell...  
  
~Airport~  
  
"I'm so happy, Seto, got the round trip tickets." Suha walked inside. Malik quickly followed.  
  
"Ma'am, Sir, please set your things here." Malik and Suha gulped. Man, they're gonna find him! But they did as told. It was sent through the machince. Suha started to pray. Please, Lord don't let them see him...  
  
"Um.. Ma'am..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Oh no! Are they caught?!  
  
Seto: For my sake they better not be!  
  
Megami: ...You're self centered.  
  
Seto: Am not!  
  
Megami: Are toooooooo!!!  
  
Malik: Um... excuse them, the next Chapter will be up in oh um.. say two weeks...maybe sooner. 


	21. Almost There

Megami: Heeeeellllllooooo'ssss!!!! 123! Whooo! I'm on a roll! ^^  
  
Seto: Geez, I give up..if you can't beat 'em join 'em..  
  
Joey: Dat's right! Don't ya know you can't beat the author?  
  
Seto: Shut up, Inu.  
  
Joey: *pouts*  
  
Megami: Well, here it is CHAPPY 21!! I never thought I'd get so far..Thank you all! From the bottom of my heart.  
  
Malik: Aw. Now lets get on with it.  
  
Megami: Fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Uh, yes?" Suha asked.  
  
"Everythings in order,go on ahead." Malik and Suha looked at eachother.  
  
"Ok." Suha said. They walked through the metel detector and Malik picked up the bag. "How...I don't understand..shouldn't they've found him?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
~Don't worry..I just pulled a trick that's all.~  
  
"Seto, just daid that he pulled a trick...A TRICK?!"  
  
~Yeah, it'll hold out until we get in the plane, so hurry!~  
  
"Great. Malik, can you run, carring him?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"Good. Then lets goooo!!!!" They took off through the airport and found the flight back. Flight 785 to Tokyo, Japan. They boreded quickly.  
  
~Ok, there might be some trouble now..~  
  
"Great..Malik, have your Yami on stand by." Malik nodded. A lady walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask what's in the bag?"  
  
"Er.."  
  
~Laptop and other electronics~  
  
"My laptop and other electronics..." She nodded.  
  
"Alright...your seats are right here." Suha sat down at the window and Malik tossed Seto up above them in the baggage holding compartments.  
  
"You think he'll be ok, Malik?"  
  
"Yeah. He should be." Suha leaned her head on his shoulder. Malik rubbed her back. "I know you're worried." He kissed her, softly on the head.  
  
"Oh, Malik..." She sighed. "Hey, would it still be consider cheating, if I was to kiss your Yami?" Malik looked at her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"  
  
"I was just wondering..."  
  
"Why have you already?"  
  
"No, but I just wanted to know."  
  
"Um..well, I guess not, since he is apart of me...but why would you want to kiss him anyway?"  
  
"Well, because he's never been kissed, and he's HOW OLD?"  
  
"Good point...just don't ever think of sleeping with him. I WILL NOT allow that." Suha giggled.  
  
"Alright, alright, I won't. Anyway, I think it would be diffcult."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, me and you like to roll around and mess around in kawaii ways...he's not all into the kawaii stuff and all his hair! Geesh!" Malik laughed.  
  
"Well, he DOES have a lot of hair." The Rod glowed.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Yami. Nothing, nothing at all.." She giggled as she snuggled closer into his arms. Yami Malik was surprised and looked at her oddly.  
  
"Um.. what are you doing?" Suha looked up at him.  
  
"Nothin'." She reached up and kissed him. Yami blushed. "*Giggle* You're blushing!"  
  
"What? Am NOT!"  
  
"Are toooooo!!!" Yami Malik turned away, embarresed. My first kiss, interesting.. Yami turned back around. With a kawaii smirk on his face. "What?" He leaned closer and kissed her. Little did Suha know, he's really into this kind of stuff...  
  
"Y-Yami!" Suha said trying to get him off of her.  
  
"What?" He kissed her neck. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"Um..yeah, but I don't think Malik would like it if we went any further and anyway, we're on a plane." Ha! Saved by the plane!  
  
"So?" Suha paused.  
  
"So? But, you don't want Malik to be mad at you...right?"  
  
"He's always mad at me, for one thing or another."  
  
~Oh isn't this nice and I have a front row seat.~  
  
"Ok! Now we reaaaaaaaallllyyyy can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seto..he's watching..."  
  
"Ah, so what! He can see just how much better I am!" Oh Kami-sama.. "So c'mon, I promise to be gentle..." Suha shook her head, no.  
  
"Sorry, you have to ask Malik."  
  
"Why do I need his premission?!"  
  
"Because I'm HIS girlfriend." Yami Malik sat back down. How stupid and err. He changed back.  
  
"Did he try something?" Suha nodded. Malik laughed.  
  
"You can't really blame him, he's centries old and he's probably really horny." Suha burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, Malik! I don't believe you said that, and everyone probably hear you!"  
  
"So!? If they hear it then they know my Yami's horny!" Suha kept laughing. While the adults looked at them.  
  
"Ok, Malik stop it.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you don't want to get in trouble, do you?"  
  
"I get in trouble anyway." Suha giggled.  
  
"Well atleast we're almost there...only about another hour..."  
  
~Good.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Megami: Hehe, what did you all think?  
  
Malik: How nice...I am now, never going to let my Yami out..  
  
Seto: ....That was interesting...  
  
Yugi:..O.O! Was I supposed to be able to read this chapter?  
  
Megami:...er...no...you weren't supposed to read it...damn.. Well, untill Chappy 22, bye bye! 


	22. We're HERE!

Megami: 135!!!!!WHOOO! TEEEE HEEEEEE! I luv you alllll!!!!!  
  
Seto: Not a word...nope, I give up.  
  
Megami: *smile* hehe! Well, while I writing this, everyone is asleep except Seto..darn..  
  
Seto: *Glare*  
  
Megami: Just kidding, I love your company! Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Malik held Suha tighter. "Ah, I isn't that nice." He pointed outside to the night sky. Suha nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful...I can't wait to get back to Japan. Poor Seto...I hope they don't look at us funny when we bring in a body bag..." Malik laughed.  
  
"They probably will. *Yawn* Man, I'm tired..night sweetie." He kissed her and layed his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
"Night." Suha moved his head and stood up. She opened the compartment above her and pulled Seto down. She unzipped the bag enough to see his face. "Hey." She said smiling. "Or are you asleep too?"  
  
~No, I'm still up.~  
  
"Can't you close your eyes...it's starting to scare me..." She heard a slight laugh.  
  
~Yeah, I guess I could.~ Then they shut. ~You know Suha, I still love you..~  
  
"Really?"  
  
~Yeah. I even did before Malik came to our school..~  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
~Because...I didn't fit in your group..and I thought you'd turn me down and I couldn't face that. But know I waited to long and now, Malik's beaten me to your heart..~ Suha heard a long sigh.  
  
"Oh, Seto..to tell you the truth I love you too..." She saw a slight smile on the body. "I really do."  
  
~....Maybe when I'm better, we could go out together as friends..and maybe share one last kiss?~  
  
"I would love to Seto." For the rest of the flight she held him. Then she heard: Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in five minutes. "Good!" Suha leaned over and shook Malik. "Get up, baka." He snuggled closer and yawned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're getting ready to land."  
  
"Oh..ok." The plane landed smoothly and they walked off. Malik had Seto still tossed over his shoulder. "This guy needs a diet..bad."  
  
~I heard that.~  
  
"Seto said he heard that." Malik made a face and stuck his tongue out.  
  
~I see that too!~ Suha laughed.  
  
"So lets see where's the nearest hospital..hmm"  
  
"Lets just go to the Tokyo City Hospital, we could catch a cab and we'd be there in about five, ten minutes."  
  
"Do you have money?"  
  
"Hm...no."  
  
~My left pocket, there's a check book. I'm not stupid enough to carry my money around with me.~  
  
"Yay!" Suha unzipped the bag a little and dug her hand inside, what she thought was a pocket...  
  
~Suha...Suha! WRONG PLACE!~  
  
"No, I feel something..." She grabbed, thinking it was the check book.  
  
~SUHA!!!!!!!! LET GO RIGHT NOW!!!!~  
  
"Why?" She pulled.  
  
~THAT'S NOT A CHECK BOOK!~  
  
"Huh? Then what is it?"  
  
~....Just let go...~  
  
"..Uh....OH! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to grab you THERE..." She moved her hand and found his pocket and pulled out the check book. "Got it!" Malik was laughing. "That isn't funny!"  
  
"Oh yeah it was!" She grabbed Malik by the ear and dragged him outside. "Ow, my ear! Ow!"  
  
-- Haha, get dragged along by a girl!-- Was heard from the Mellenium Rod.  
  
"Shut up. Baka."  
  
--I am NOT a baka, you butthead.--  
  
"Butthead..?Well if I'm him, your Bevis."  
  
--I should have saw that coming...-- Yami Malik sighed. --But hey, can I sleep with Suha, just once?!--  
  
"HELL NO! I AM NOT SHARING MY GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU! I share everything else with you and she is not something that I'm going to share with ANYONE!"  
  
--Oh, come on, just once..oh I know, you're worried that she might think I'm better than you.-- Malik glared at the Rod.  
  
"That's not it! And anyways, you don't know what or how she likes it!"  
  
--True, true. But what if I showed her some old customs....--  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!! I know how Egyptians are when it comes to sex."  
  
--Really..?--  
  
Suha poked her head infront of Malik.  
  
"Who are you talkin to?"  
  
"Er..my Yami."  
  
"Oh, well continue..the cab won't be here for ten minutes." She said sitting down on the curb.  
  
"Anyway, Yami. You will not even think of that anymore, understand?"  
  
--...I can think what I want and do what I want. Hey! You're not supposed to know about that kind of stuff, you're toooo young!--  
  
"I watch TV, you know."  
  
--So..that's why you know so much about the Ancient times and stuff?--  
  
"Yep." Malik sat down by Suha.  
  
~What an interesting conversation..~  
  
"What do you mean Seto?"  
  
~They were having a talk about you and sex.~ Suha fell over.  
  
"Great..." Malik put his arm around her.  
  
"I wuv you.." He whispered in her ear. She giggled.  
  
"I wuv you too!" They kissed.  
  
--Oh, Brother...--  
  
~I agree..~  
  
  
  
~Ten Minutes Later..~  
  
"There's the cab! Finally!" The climbed in. "To Tokyo City Hospital."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. You goin to visit somebody?"  
  
"Uh..yeah."  
  
"Are they doin alright?"  
  
"Well, yeah, she got off life support yesterday."  
  
"Oh that's good, tell her I wish her well!"  
  
"Uh..sure..." She leaned over to Malik. "People sure are friendly...that's kind of strange..."  
  
"Yeah, you don't expect that from a cab driver...ah, but maybe he's having a good day." Suha nodded and snuggled up to him.  
  
  
  
~Tokyo City Hospital~  
  
"We're here ma'am, that'll be 300 yen."  
  
"I don't believe I have to write a check for 300 yen.." Suha sighed as she wrote.  
  
~Just sign my name. They never look at them anyway.~ Suha signed Seto's name and handed the guy the check and then got out of the cab.  
  
"C'mon Malik you are like an old man."  
  
"Shut up." Suha helped him out and they ran into the hospital, before the driver could say anything about the name on the check.  
  
Suha ran up to the front counter. "Excuse me, but I need to check someone in..." The young lady looked at Malik.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Um..no. Malik unzip the bag." He nodded and did so. A loud shriek was heard. "No, no he's not dead! We just had to get him from Cairo, Egypt to here..."  
  
"Uh..alright...we will get a doctor right away.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Well they are at the hospital!  
  
Seto: Good. Now what?  
  
Megami: You will HAVE to wait for Chappy 23!  
  
Malik: Joy! But I wanna know NOW!  
  
Megami: Toooo BAD! Till next time bye bye! 


	23. BAD YAMI!

Megami: Hello, Hello! 146! WHOOOO! YAY!  
  
Seto: Remember I'm not saying anything?  
  
Megami: Oh yeah, that's right. I'm so happy you're all enjoying Is it Really Love?! It makes me feel so special! I luv you all! AND PLEASE KEEP READING TO THE BITTER END! ( Not saying the ends gonna be bitter....) Well anywayz, here it is: Chappy 23!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Good." While the lady called the doctor they sat and waited.  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't tell us we were crazy! Or call the cops on us." Malik said sitting Seto's body in a chair, as if he was sitting.  
  
~That baka! I can't sit! Look now I'm slipping out of the chair. LOOK! There I go..yep onto the floor.~ Suha looked opver at the body that was now on the ground, and Seto's butt was stuck up in the air. She laughed.  
  
"Poor Seto-Chan." She held him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SETO-CHAN?" Malik hissed.  
  
"Hehe, nothin..you get jelous to easy."  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME, MS.I ONLY KISSED HIM ONCE!"  
  
"You're excuse." Suha said giggling. Finally the doctor came.  
  
"Hello, you must be Suha." She nodded. "And this must be the body..."  
  
"Yep. Don't let this get out...but it's Seto's body...." The doctor looked shocked.  
  
"Alright follow me to the room." They did as told.  
  
  
  
"Alright, lets see him." Malik unzipped the bag, all the way.  
  
"He's dead! Why did you bring him here?" The doctor said looking at the body.  
  
"No, he's not. He..um...talks to me..." The doctor stared at her.  
  
"He WHAT?!!!"  
  
"Yeah. Seto talks to me."  
  
"Uhuh....well I guess we could examine him, leave him here over night and I'll see what I can do. I'll get started right away. You can leave."  
  
"OKAY!" Malik and Suha left Seto's body there and ventured home.  
  
  
  
~Sazula's House~  
  
"Man, doesn't it feel good to be home?" She asked kicking her shoes off and sitting io the couch and laying down.  
  
"Yep." Malik said sitting on her legs.  
  
"Get off. It's not like you weigh two pounds."  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Malik screamed.  
  
"Yes." Suha said laughing.  
  
"Well, then you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll have to deal with my Yami." He said as he changed.  
  
"OOOoooooooo! Scary..." She laughed.  
  
"Yea, I know I am." He layed on her. "Wanna party?" He kissed her.  
  
"What did I tell you last time?"  
  
"That was LAST time." He said moving his tan hands up her shirt and squeezing her breasts.  
  
"HEY! LET GO! RIGHT NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why?" He purred kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh, Yami Malik...stop, stop it now......." He pulled her shirt up and off.  
  
"This can go." He grabbed her bra and tore it off. "Ooo, Malik was right, you are small busted." Suha wanted to hit him. "But that's ok." He kissed them softly. "Soft as silk."  
  
"YAMI! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" He ignored her and pulled her jeans down.  
  
"Aw. Silk silver panties. How kawaii." He started to pull them down.  
  
"YAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: I know, I know. Short. Yep.  
  
Seto: TOOOOOO SHORT!  
  
Megami: Bite me.  
  
Seto: Get The Dog to do it.  
  
Joey: Ey, Kaiba kiss my ass.  
  
Seto: No, I don't know where it's been.  
  
Megami: Ok, before these two get any deeper into there fight. We'll seeya in Chappy 24! Bye bye! 


	24. Everything's ok, again!

Megami: Hi's!! 157!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Joey: Uh..you know..that is getting to be annoying..  
  
Megami: WHAT? Usually Seto speaks right after I say that! You ruined it mutt-butt!  
  
Joey: Mutt-butt?  
  
Malik & Seto: Lmao! hahaha!  
  
Seto: Mutt-butt...I like it.  
  
Megami: Ok's lets continue!!! Chappy 24!!! Oh and Rating goes up to R!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suha kicked Yami Malik on the floor. "When a lady says stop, you stop!"  
  
"Who says your a lady?"  
  
"Me, myself and I, you..you demon!"  
  
"Demon...hmm, that's new..." Suha was searching for her bra at the moment.  
  
"Where did you throw that, you put-head!!"  
  
"Put-head? I'm sorry, I don't really understand.."  
  
"That's 'cause you're a BAKA!!! Wait till I tell Malik!" Yami Malik put his chin on his hand, in a think postion.  
  
"Hmm, I'll get yelled at..threatened...and umm..that's about all." He stood up off the floor. "But c'mon, just once, cutie?"  
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT, N-O! " Yami pouted.  
  
"Plllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee?"  
  
"No! And why do want to do it, so bad, anyway?"  
  
"I'm centries old, take a guess."  
  
"....oh..yeah..I should've know that..." Suha giggled as she refastened her bra. "THERE! Now you be good." Yami pouted again.  
  
"Please?" He begged with puppy eyes.  
  
"...Alright. But no sex. We can kiss and stuff and that's as FAR AS WE'RE GOING!"  
  
"Okay.." Baka, actually believe me...  
  
  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Whoa..what happened?" Suha looked around and saw Yami Malik laying next to her, nude. She blinked.."I didn't...there's no way in hell...I did...KUSO!!!! " ( means Shit in Japanese . ) Yami rolled over and opened his eyes.  
  
"Morin, babe." He leaned over and kissed her. "Enjoy last night?" Suha glared at him.  
  
"No, you pig."  
  
"Pig? Now I think that's going a lil to far, sweetie."  
  
"How DARE YOU! I don't believe you did this! After I said NOT TO!"  
  
"Well, you were into it to, hun. That's why it lasted untill 4:30 in the morning." He smiled and stretched.  
  
"I'm so ashamed. Now what is Malik going to say."  
  
"Absolutly nothin, as long as you don't tell him, hun." He kissed her shoulder. "Anyway, thanks though, for lettin me. It made me feel a whole lot better. You were so soft and wonderful..." She turned away. "Aw, come on, you liked it. You know why it lasted that long?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause you wouldn't let me stop. Remember who many times you screamed my name? And begged?"  
  
"I MOST CERTIANLY DID NOT!!!!"  
  
"Hey, baby, don't get defensive, you know it's true." He kissed her.  
  
"Errr...change back, we're going to see Seto." She stood up and started to get dressed.  
  
"Whatever you say, babe." He changed back to Malik.  
  
"What happned last night?"  
  
"It's A LONGGGGGGG STORY! I'll tell you when we get home." Malik nodded, and then he spotted the bed.  
  
"Uh, why is it busted?" Sazula turned slowly around.  
  
"It was..um..old and I needed a new one anyway..." Stupid Yami Malik! He broke my ONLY BED!!!  
  
  
  
~The Hospital, Room 870~  
  
"Hey, Seto." Suha said walking in.  
  
"Hey." Suha looked shocked.  
  
"He can talk again!!!" She ran right over to him and hugged him. "Oh, Seto that's so wonderful!!"  
  
"Yeah, and I can move a little more, but the doctor says I should stay here one more night." Suha was so happy, she started to cry.  
  
"Oh, my lil Seto-Chan!!" She squeezed him even more. Malik stood there getting angery.  
  
"Oh, my lil Seto-Chan!!" He copied her.  
  
"Malik! Stop being a butt."  
  
"A butt?" He sat down to think about that.  
  
"So, Seto how long till you think you can be able to go back to school, and work?"  
  
"Well, the doctor said, I should take a couple weeks off. And re-learn to use use my computer."  
  
"That should be simple for you!" He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"And it's all thanks to you. Thank you so much, for going through all that trouble, to bring me back." Suha smiled.  
  
"No problem! Malik wanted to leave you there, the butthead." Malik was still deep in thought, in the corner of the room.  
  
"Suha, can you do one thing for me?"  
  
"Sure, anything!"  
  
"Promise me , you'll come and see me at home."  
  
"I promise! I'll come over everyday, and even after school, and then you can help me with my homework." She cracked a grin at him.  
  
"More like: ' Seto, do my homework for me. ' " He laughed. Then the doctor entered.  
  
"Suha, Malik. I had a feeling you two would be here!" Malik looked up.  
  
"So how did you bring him to life, so to speak.."  
  
"Well, all he needed was a shock, and it brought him right back! But, I'm surprised it worked, since everything in his body was shut down...he should have died a long time ago..it's very interesting..."  
  
"Well, all that matters, is that Seto's ok!" Suha said hugging him tighter.  
  
"Uh, Suha, you're gonna end up killing me again." She loosed her grip. Malik walked over to her.  
  
"So you wanna go to the library and start looking stuff up about Anubis and stuff? And then maybe we can find out why he came that day..." Suha nodded.  
  
"Yep. I would like to know myself. I'll see you later Seto-Chan!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Relax, Malik. Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Seto-Chan's all better!!  
  
Joey: So what? It'd been betta if he wouldda died.  
  
Seto: *hits him in the head, with a bat* Bad inu.  
  
Malik: So what secrets are we gonna find at the library?  
  
Megami: *sweatdrops* I don't know yet... I have to do some research first... 


	25. Ties to the Past

Megami: Hi's!!! tee hee! Another chappy!!! There, Joey are you happy, I didn't voice how many reviews I have!  
  
Joey: Good! Now I can go back to sleep...  
  
Seto: *twitch twitch* I asked her to stop 50 million times and..you just had to ask her once...?  
  
Joey: Yep, see Kaiba you have to put it in a nice way.  
  
Megami: Hehe...uh, well here's the next chapter!! Oh and this one will have LOTS of Anubis info and other Gods to! So think of it as a history lesson..lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At the Library~  
  
"Well, Mal-Chan where should we start first?" Malik looked around at the millions of books that surrounded him.  
  
"I have NO clue..."  
  
"I think we should start out learning more about Anubis! Then make our way from there!"  
  
"Yeah. I guess that would be the best way..hey, when are you gonna tell me what happened?"  
  
"Er..when we get home..." Suha pulled a book down off the shelf entitled: Egyptain Gods and Goddesses by Takeru Nibiyoshi ( That's not really a book...I just made up that stuff, because I got the info from the net...) "Here, we can start with this!" She sat down next to him and opened it up. "Lets see Isis, Set, Shu, Nut...Ah! Anubis! Page 45." Suha flipped to the page.  
  
"So what basically are we looking for?"  
  
"Anything that conects him to us."  
  
"Great...this'll take forever..." They started reading.  
  
"Hey listen to this: Anubis was also known as Khenty- Imentiu or "chief of the westerners" - a reference to the Egyptian belief that the dead lay to the west in association with the setting sun," She looked up at Malik "You know where they say Ra died each night..uh, anyway.." She contuined to say: " and to their custom of building cemeteries on the west bank of the Nile."  
  
"How does that help us?"  
  
"I dunno. At least we know what one of his nicknames are!" Malik sighed.  
  
"OO, lookie! It says here, Anubis was the son, of Nephthys, she was the wife of Set. Sister of Isis. Seto was also Isis's and Nephty's brother. oo, funky. I'd hate to live back then and marry a brother..."  
  
"Uh, you know you said Seto?"  
  
"I did?" Malik nodded. "Hey, do you think..?"  
  
"What that Set...no...Set was a hated God, he killed Osiris, Isis's husband."  
  
"And a lot of people hate Seto, right?"  
  
"True..like Joey...and well I don't want to make a list..." Suha flipped another page.  
  
"Uh, Malik, what's your middle name?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"It's Upuaut." Suha froze.  
  
"That's one of Anubis's names...and here's my middle name, Anpu..." She looked at him.  
  
"So that's how..." He paused. "You have a funny middle name."  
  
"SO DO YOU! Anyway, lets keep looking for stuff!" She flipped more pages. "Well, Isis, is his aunt. Since her and Nephthys were sisters. And there was another God related to Anubis he name was, Wapwawet. He supposedly had the head of a wolf...well, now that that's all figured out lets do some research on Set. And we'll find out how much him and Seto have in common!"  
  
"Well...I don't think you should tell Seto, about what you find..I don't think he'll be pleased.." She turned to page 25.  
  
"Hmm, we know that he killed Osiris..says here, he was the God of Chaos."  
  
"Sounds like Seto already." Malik laughed. Suha glared at him.  
  
"Well, this guy had to do something good...Ah! It says that despite all the horroble things he did, he was still worshipped, because the Egyptains thought..er..I should say believed, that he kept out foreigners and protected teh borders of Egypt! See Seto, I mean Set, isn't all that bad!"  
  
"He did one good thing out of HOW many BAD things?"  
  
"Er..good point...but he still seems pretty cool, but Anubis is the best! Why don't we look up stuff on Isis?"  
  
"My sister?"  
  
"NO, the Goddess! Moron." Suha turned to page 65. "Hmm..I hope you don't like the Goddess Isis that much.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Says here, she made a poisnious arrow thingy, that I guess looked like a snake, and when Ra was walking on the horizon, it sensed him and it bit him, and then Isis came, since she could heal anything, and told him to tell her his true name and she would heal him."  
  
"So the whole time Isis was power hungry?"  
  
"I guess. Ra was her garandpa." Malik sat there.  
  
"Well, I'm glad my sister isn't watched over by HER!"  
  
"Well, you never know. She could have ties to two Gods..or Goddesses." Suha snuggled next to Malik. "Wanna go home now?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired. But I wanna come back so we can do some more research on Set." Suha nodded.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~Suha's House~  
  
"So your name is Suha Anpu Kitoshi?"  
  
"Yep. And yours is Malik Upuaut Ishtar...Yours sounds funnier!!!"  
  
"Does NOT!" Suha plopped on the couch laughing.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Hostpital~  
  
--Seto...--  
  
"Who's there?" He looked around.  
  
--You'll know soon enough....--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Megami: So? What's your thoughts, my good reviewers!  
  
Seto: What the hell? Why did you give that God?  
  
Megami: Well, lets see he has three letters of your name, he acts like you.  
  
Seto: T.T Meanie.  
  
Joey: Seto, just said meanie like a lil kid! hahahahahaha!  
  
Seto: IT'S NOT FUNNY MUTT!  
  
Megami: See you all SOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!! *waves* bye bye! 


	26. Take Over

Megami: Hi's! Sorry it's taken so long! Writer's block, school, all that crap. But I'm back in my writting mood!  
  
Seto: Do we get paid for your vacation you took from the story?  
  
Megami: NO! YOU DON'T EVEN GET PAID FOR BEING HERE!  
  
Malik: Hahaha, I wanted more people to know about me. That's why I agreed not to kill her or anything like that. ^^  
  
Megami: Yeah, you have signed contracts! I'm surprised you didn't read the fine- print, Seto.  
  
Seto: I didn't think a fan would cheat me out of money......  
  
Megami: Oh, don't feel bad! This chapter focuses on you!  
  
Seto: ^__^! *turns to Joey* Haha, Mutt.  
  
Joey: T.T *goes to get something to eat*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
" I demand to know who you are!" Seto yelled.  
  
--Alright, if you want to know that bad. I am Set, the God that watches over you.-- Seto sat there, not believeing his own ears  
  
"That's a bunch of crap! You don't even exist!"  
  
--Then how are you hearing me?--  
  
"I'm just imagining it!"  
  
--...That's what you think. But I need you do me a favor.--  
  
"...What?"  
  
--You know the two, that are watched over by Anubis?-- Seto looked oddly around, trying to pin point where this voice was coming from. --I take it you don't..or they haven't told you. Malik and Suha, ring a bell?--  
  
"What do you want with Suha?!!!"  
  
--You see, she nor Malik knows what she was in her past life.--  
  
"So WHAT?!!!"  
  
--Would you like to know why you love her?-- Seto blinked.  
  
"How do you know that I even like her!?"  
  
--I know everything about you, and you feelings. Now would you like to know?-- Seto nodded.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
--As you know, you were a priest in Ancient Egypt, and Yami was the pharoah. Bakura was a thief and so on. Suha started as a ...well, a lower class person, as Yami liked to call them. But she was a MUCH LOWER class person. You had always had you eye on her, and so had many others.--  
  
"So? She is a pretty girl!"  
  
--Would you like to know who else...had feeling for her?--  
  
"YES!"  
  
--Look at Yugi and Suha's friendship....--  
  
"YAMI?!"  
  
--Yes. He told all of his closest friends about her. You happen to over hear, and you wanted to ' check her out ' youself. So you ventured into the market place. You fond her buying apples...well, more like stealing them.--  
  
"Go on.."  
  
--The store keeper, caught her and was going to beat her himself, for doing such a thing. But you stop him...why I don't take you back, back to the very moment.-- The room became black, and Seto was floating above the market place.  
  
"This, is..."  
  
--Yes, now, watch and listen, I brought you back, to right before you found her.-- Seto looked down and saw himself.  
  
~Below at the Market Place~  
  
"You girl! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!"  
  
"Crap!" But she was not fast enough, and she was grabbed by her hair.  
  
"You dare come here and steal form me!!!!?"  
  
"S-sorry..." *Smack* "Ow!" Seto saw himslef come up behind the man.  
  
"Excuse me. What are you doing to this girl?" The man slowly turned around, to face him.  
  
"Uh....I'm terribly sorry great priest..." He saw himself shove the man out of him way and he took Suha's hand.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Um..yes...I think so...my face kinda hurts though..." He turned to the crowd.  
  
"If I catch or even hear of anyone harming this girl again...I will deal with them MYSELF."  
  
~Above the Market Place~  
  
"So that's what I did?"  
  
--Yes. She later on, became your lover....but then Malik showed up...Suha became very interested in him, for he was a ' bad boy '. She lost interest in you and your body and became Malik's forever.-- Seto felt tears sting at his eyes.  
  
"Even in my other life I wasn't happy..."  
  
--I can make you happy.--  
  
"H-How?"  
  
--I'll get Suha for you...I just need you to relax and close your eyes..--  
  
"Alright..." Seto did as was told and in a flash they were back in the hospital.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! You stupid fool! Now the world will be mine!!!!!!!!!! Human's are such idiots!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Oh no! What happened?  
  
Malik: You know you sound like a little stupid kid when you said that.  
  
Megami: T.T Meanie...  
  
Seto: What just happened?  
  
Megami: You'll all find out in Chapter 27! Ta ta! 


	27. Come To Me

Megami: Heellooooo's! I have the perfect ending for the story! ^____^  
  
Everyone: Tell ME!!!  
  
Megami: No, You have to wait for the end! :p  
  
Everyone: Awww, man...  
  
Megami: Anyway, this chappy will be back at home with Malik and Suha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Suha, are you going to tell me what happened to the bed?" Malik motioned to it.  
  
"Uh, well...you see...I fell on it..." He blinked.  
  
"You're no heavy enough to bust the bed. What happened?"  
  
"You Yami...." She tried to sneak off.  
  
"MY YAMI!? THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BAKA!!!"  
  
~Hehe~ Malik heard form the Rod.  
  
"Why you! YOU TOUCHED SUHA, DIDN'T YOU!?"  
  
~And if I did?~  
  
"I WILL...FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOILET!"  
  
~Hahaha, yeah, right! But, I'll tell the truth, I did, we did it.~  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!? That's it get out here, RIGHT NOW!!!" Yami appeared infront of Malik.  
  
"Yesssssss?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"I told you not, to touch her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So? I'm not your slave. I do as I want. And I was feeling a bit horny." He smiled.  
  
"I...can't believe you...couldn't you find some one your own age?" Yami Malik stared at him.  
  
"THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT ARE MY AGE ARE, YAMI BAKURA AND YAMI YUGI!!!!!"  
  
"See, I think Bakura would like to!"  
  
"I AM NOT THE WAY! I LIKE PRETTY YOUNG GIRLS!!!! JUST LIKE YOU DO!!!" Malik started laughing.  
  
"I was just kidding, anyway. But I don't want you doing that to Suha, EVER again, understand?" Yami sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...sheesh, Seto didn't get yelled at, when she cheated on you with him!" *THUD THUD THUD* "OW OW OW!!! DON'T YOU HIT ME!!!!" Yami Malik screamed as he went back into the Rod.  
  
"SUHA? WHere are you?" Malik looked around.  
  
"Over here!" He walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where are your parents?"  
  
"At work. Why? You have something in mind, you bad boy?" He smiled.  
  
"Maybe..." He grabbed her butt. She turned around.  
  
"Be good."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Until we go to bed."  
  
"Awwwwww, that's like forever.........." She giggled.  
  
"But I know you can wait, Mal-Chan!"  
  
"* sigh* I guess, I can. Hey, Suha?"  
  
"What, hun?"  
  
"Do you want to marry me?" She whirled around, from the salad she was making.  
  
"Of course!" She smiled.  
  
"Lets see...we're 15, so three more years.....MAN! THAT SUCKS!!!!!!"  
  
"Aw, but when we do get married, I'll wear a beautiful kimono, and we'll have a BIG party, and a LOOOOONNNGGGGGGG honeymoon...in Egypt!" Malik smiled.  
  
"I can't wait..." Then they heard the TV from the livingroom :  
  
This is Tokyo News, channel 8, here, live at Tokyo Hospital. Where what we are hearing is, that...WHAT? That's crazy!...  
  
Suha and Malik ran into the room.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, what we are hearing is that...Seto Kaiba..is destroying the hospital."  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!!!!!" Malik screamed. They saw the doors to the hospital fly open. There he stood, eyes glowing silver.  
  
"Oh my God!" Suha yelled, pointing at the TV.  
  
Over the screams and running of people, Suha heard, her name, from Seto's mouth.  
  
"He..he..wants me..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!!!"  
  
"He's calling me..he wants me to come there or more people will die..." She picked up her jacket and left, with Malik running after her.  
  
"Suha, he'll kill you!!!" It was to late, she had gotten in the cab and it was already driving down the street. "SHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
~At Tokyo Hospital~  
  
Suha stepped out of the cab. She made her way to Seto.  
  
"I'm here, what do you want?" An evil smile crossed his face. But then the glowing went away.  
  
"Suha, help me!!! I- I don't know what's going on!!!"  
  
"Seto!" Suha came closer to him........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Cliffy! Tee hee!  
  
Seto: *Glued to Computer* ()^^$%^#@#!@@#$%&*^*&^%$!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: I will....sheesh.. *fixes hair*  
  
Malik: I knew my Yami was an ass....  
  
Y. Malik: WHAT? I'LL KILL YOU! JUST BECAUSE I'M NICE IN THE STORY, DOESN'T MEAN I'M NICE IN REALITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: Please join us for the next chappy! Ta ta! *waves* 


	28. Is It The End? Part I

Megami: Heeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 28!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! My longest running ficcy! I luv alllll of you soooooooooo muchhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! *hugs reviewers* You are like a part of my family!  
  
Seto: DON'T SCARE THEM!  
  
Megami: I was just telling them how much I appreciate them!  
  
Seto: You were SCARING them.  
  
Megami: Oh, you scare them, you Moneybutt.  
  
Seto: *GLARE*  
  
Megami: hehe..well, lets continue.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suha felt Seto's strong arms around her.  
  
"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Then she felt them squeeze her tighter and tighter. "Seto..that's a *gasp* little to tight!" She looked up at him.  
  
"To think that moron, actually believed that I would let you live."  
  
"S-Seto..?"  
  
"Not anymore. You are such a stupid girl. Come running just because Seto's in trouble."  
  
"He's my friend, of course I would come running!!!! Now LET ME GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"NO! Because, you see, once you die, I can take the world..for my own. You are one part to summoning Anubis. Malik, is the other. If I can get rid of either of you....it's all over. So I picked you, since you and Seto had such a nice history, together."  
  
"You BASTARD!!!!!!!!!! YOU LEAVE SETO OUT OF THIS!"  
  
"Aw, did I hit a sensitive spot? You can't hurt me. Even if you did manage to summon Anubis."  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KILL YOU!?"  
  
"Well, look at me. I look like Seto, you can't bring yourself, to hurt him...now can you?"  
  
"BUT YOU ARE NOT HIM!"  
  
"But, I look like him. I'm in his body. If you harm me, you harm him." His hand crept up her throat and grabbed it. "And now it's time to say goodbye."  
  
"No! STOP! LEMME GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suha screamed. Things started to become shakey...the world looked blurry. Am I dying?...I can't breathe...Seto...Malik...I'm sorry, I guess we weren't ment to marry eachother... Her eyes slowly closed.  
  
"SUHA! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's to late, Malik." Set threw her to the ground. "She's dead."  
  
"N-Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER..THE ONE PERSON I LOVED!!!!!!!" Malik screamed, with tears flowing down his tan skin. "You killed the only thing that mattered to me...Suha...Su-Chan...my beautiful little angel....she's gone....I WILL NOT LET THIS PASS! YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!" And with those words, Yami Malik was brought forth.  
  
"Ah, Yami Malik. So pleased to finally meet you." Set said looking straight at him. Yami Malik looked down to where Suha layed. He looked back up at Set.  
  
"She was the only one who understood me. She forgave all of my sins and everything I've done wrong in my lifetime. You murdered her. The only person, I can no longer feel hate for. You will pay for this, with your life." He hissed.  
  
"You cannot kill me. You can't summon Anubis by yourself, you need Suha."  
  
"I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to."  
  
"N-no..Mal-Chan...you ......c-can't.........S-Seto's st-still in there....................somewhere......" Suha whispered from where she layed. "Please.........d-don't kill........S-Seto...."  
  
"SUHA!? YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" Yami Malik knelt down and help her to a sitting postion.  
  
"Bearly." She smiled.  
  
"...Hmm...I'm surprised, Suha. But niether of you know how to summon Anubis, now do you?" Yami Malik and Suha looked at eachother. Suha turned to Set.  
  
"No, we may not. But we will get rid of you, even if it means we die." She gripped Yami Malik's hand.  
  
"She's right. I'll die...." He looked at Suha. "for you sake, anything you believe is worth dying for, I shall join you." He kissed her lovingly on her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Aww! Yami actually has a heart!  
  
Yami Malik: AH, SHUT UP!  
  
Seto: I'm not gonna die AGAIN am I?  
  
Megami: You'll all just have to wait and see in the next Chapter of Is It Really Love? Ta ta! *waves* 


	29. Is It The End Part II

Megami: Hi-o! Everybody! Now after this chapter there will be one more. Then this story will be finsihed. If you want a sequel, ( or however the *^^$ word is spelled ) please review & tell me so! Tank you!  
  
Seto:....great....  
  
Megami: Oh Seto! Stop being a butt! Oh and after this chapter my pen name will change! It will be Kaminari Megami ( Thunder Goddess )  
  
Seto: That sounds more like you.  
  
Megami: You thinks so! Oh Seto! *squeeze* Well, lets continue the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Yami Malik helped Suha stand. Set snickered at them.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute. A lowly Yami helping a pathedic human."  
  
"What was that!!!!?" Yami Malik hissed.  
  
"You heard me. You are nothing but a lowly being. I told Ra, we should have gotten rid of your kind, but no one ever listens to me."  
  
"I can see why, you baka. You are so .....er....words can't describe how big of a baka you are!"  
  
"Yami Malik, I'm not sure how we're going to get through this..." Suha said looking up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you die. Malik would kill me." He laughed. "But we have to find some way, to get rid of this ass, before something really bad happens. We might have to really kill Seto this time, Su-Chan."  
  
"No! I will not harm Seto in any way shape or form!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! Then you will never beat me, girl."  
  
Suha put her arm around Yami Malik and stood up a little straighter.  
  
"I'll kill you, you dare use Seto just to get the world! Why didn't you use some other being!"  
  
"Because, Seto is stupid. All he cares for is money, and power."  
  
"THAT'S A LIE! Seto has a heart! He may not show it! But he cares deeply of everyone around!"  
  
"Even the ' Dog ' ?"  
  
"Joey? Of course! Those two have a strong bond! Just because they argue and bicker doesn't mean that Seto hates him! Joey loves Seto! If he knew this was going on, he'd be h-"  
  
"Ey? What's all dis?"  
  
"J-Joey? AJ? Bakura?! You're all here!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, girl!" AJ waved.  
  
"Hello." Bakura smiled.  
  
"Ey, Kaiba, what the hells wrong wit ya?"  
  
"Joey that's not Seto!"  
  
"Whatcha talkin 'bout? Looks just like 'em."  
  
"Joey, Seto has *sigh* You wouldn't understand, or believe me, if I told you. Just don't go near him!" Joey took a couple steps back.  
  
"Alright, enough chit chat, time to die." Set laughed. He raised his hand and blasted a black ball at Yami Malik and Suha.  
  
"Suha!" Yami Malik yelled as he stood infront of her.  
  
"Yami!!!!!" He turned his head.  
  
"Eh. I'm al-alright.." He fell back into her arms.  
  
"Yami, don't you dare die on me." She touched his face."  
  
"I won't, I know you and Malik want to get married, so I'll stay alive, for you guys."  
  
What am I going to do!? I don't know how to summon Anubis...*sigh* But I can't let everyone die...this is really hard...  
  
Suha, you have to try..my love, you have to...I know we can do it.   
  
"Malik?"  
  
Yeah! Don't tell me you forgot already!  
  
No, I didn't. I'll try, I'll bring Anubis forth! I swear!  
  
That's a girl! GO FOR IT!  
  
Suha layed Yami Malik down on the ground. She stood up.  
  
"Set, you've caused plenty of problems back then, and I'll be damned if you're gona start any in MY time!" Suha pointed at him.  
  
"Well, then c'mon, what can a pathedic human do?" Set moved his hand toward Yami Malik and nother ball of energy formed. It shot out!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *BOOM* The ground opened up. Yami Malik turned back into Malik and he was glowing a soft silver color. "MALIK! YOU CAN'T DIE! I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suha fell to her knees crying. "You can't leave me..."  
  
"Hey, what are you boo hoo'in about? I'm fine!"  
  
"Wh-what?" Suha looked up and saw Malik standing next to Anubis. Malik smiled.  
  
"You did it, Suha." He hugged her tight.  
  
"You two..." Anubis smiled. Then he turned to Set. "So you're back, hmm?"  
  
"Anubis. What makes you think you can beat me?"  
  
"Hmm. Everything." He smiled. "And well, you've A, almost killed Malik, and Seto. B, Are once again trying to take over the wrold. C, I just don't like you. So it's time to put you away for good." Anubis raised his staff, with the emerald on top.  
  
"Anubis!? Can't we work this out?"  
  
"NO!" And he pointed the staff at Set.  
  
"Wait Anubis! This won't kill Seto...will it?!"  
  
"No, Suha, I'm just getting rid of this evil thing that has taken control of him. Seto will be be weak for awhile though." And a long blast of green energy shot out from the staff and went through Set, then engulfed him. A long pain filled scream was heard for a short amount of time and then Set, was ashes on the ground, and Seto was asleep on the ground.  
  
"Phss, he has always thought he could beat me...and everyone else on this planet." Anubis sighed. " I hate those type of people. Human or God. They annoy me."  
  
"Th-thank you so much, Anubis...you've made it possible for me and Malik to get married in the futrue now." Suha hugged Malik.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, man."  
  
"You're welcome. Now till the next time you need me, bye!" He disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.  
  
Seto opened his eyes.  
  
"What..h-happened..?" Suha and Malik smiled at eachother.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Hey, why is everyone sleeping...in the street!?" Seto asked, alarmed. Malik smiled and whispered to Suha.  
  
"I guess that cloud of sparkles erased everyone's memory and put them to sleep."  
  
"I suppose so." She leaned agaisnt Malik.  
  
"I must be dreaming..." Seto whispered as he put his head back down and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Well, now the final chapter in Is It Really Love is next! the big 3- 0! I hope you all join us for it!  
  
Seto: Atleast I didn't die.....  
  
Malik: I'm a hero!!!!  
  
Megami: Not really, more like Anubis is the hero...  
  
Malik: *GLARE*  
  
Megami: Just kidding..don't hurt me.... 


	30. The End or Is It?

Kaminari Megami: Hi's! Sorry, it took so long for the big 3-0, but my comps having problems..again! errrr... But anyway, this is the FINAL chapter to Is It Really Love? And as many of you wanted a sequel! So...there shall be a SEQUEL!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Seto: Do we get paid for the sequel?  
  
Kaminari Megami: WHAT THE F*** DO I LOOK LIKE?! A F***** MILLIONAIR!?  
  
Seto:......*backs away* n-no...  
  
Kaminari Megami: ANYWAYZ! This chapter takes place five years later! ^^! So lets continue with it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Five Years Later~  
  
"Do you, Suha Kitoshi take Malik Ishtar to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for richer for poorer?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"And do you, Malik Ishtar take Suha Kitoshi to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for richer for poorer?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may kiss the bride!"  
Malik hit the stop button.  
  
"Ah, I love that tape." Suha said as she snuggled closer to Malik.  
  
"I know..this is the 45,000 time we've watched it."  
  
"Oh, Malik, don't be such a butt."  
  
"....and you still talk to me as if we were still 15..." A loud cry hit the air.  
  
"It's your turn to check on Kamui." Suha said laughing at him. Malik sighed and got up and walked over to the crib.  
  
"What's wrong with you, now?"  
  
"HE'S NOT GONNA ANSWER YOU, DUMBASS!"  
  
"......" She's so mean to me... Malik picked up Kamui. "Hey, little guy, stop crying." Kamui, had Suha's light purple hair, with streaks of blonde in it and Malik's lavender eyes. Suha smiled.  
  
"I'm so happy Seto bought us this house!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised he did. Selfish brat."  
  
"Oh, don't call him that. Seto's really changed. He's so much nicer to Joey."  
  
"Oooo, one person."  
  
"Stop being an ass, Malik."  
  
"You know, if you keep talking like that infront of Kamui, he's gonna be in the first grade, cursing like that."  
  
"So? He'll be able to tell those bully's off!" Malik turned around.  
  
"Please, don't let him grow up like Suha..."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"...hehe, just a joke, sweetie." He walked back over and sat down next to Suha. Kamui opened his eyes.  
  
"Mo-momma."  
  
"AWWWW!!!!!!!!! HIS FIRST WORD!" Suha squeezed Malik.  
  
"Momma." Kamui pointed to Malik.  
  
"No...I'm Daddy, say dad-ee"  
  
"Momma." He pulled Malik's hair.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Can you say, Malik is an ass?" Malik glared at Suha.  
  
"Don't be teaching OUR child to call me names and stuff!" Suha giggled.  
  
"I just wanted to see if he would."  
  
"A-a-as-ass." Kamui pointed at Malik.  
  
"Argh...stop telling Kamui to call me names!"  
  
"Oh, ok, ya big party pooper...hey, you wanna watch ...the honeymoon tape...?" Malik smiled.  
  
"Now THAT'S MY FAVORITE tape!"  
  
"Malik, you are such a perv."  
  
"I know, but that's why you love me!" He put the tape in the VCR and hit play.  
  
"Ah, Egypt was fun!" Suha said snuggling closer to her husband.  
  
~About Half Way Through the Tape~  
  
"Ok..that enough..we don't need Kamui watching a porno..." Suha hit the stop button.  
  
"B-BUT THAT'S THE BEST PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suha blinked.  
  
"To you it's the best part....you ..didn't let anyone...borrow this...right?"  
  
"Um...I think I let Yugi borrow it..."  
  
"YUGI OF ALL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? I BET HE STILL DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SEX EVEN IS!!!!" Malik laughed.  
  
"Just kidding. I haven't let anyone borrow it."  
  
"Good....hey, Malik, do you think our life will ever be as exciting as it was when we were 15?"  
  
"Probably not. Because now, all we do is work, work, work."  
  
"That's not all we do...." She kissed him.  
  
"Well, and that..but we'll never have an adventure like that one!"  
  
"*Sigh* Well, I guess then it's time to grow old, together, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
--Who says, we have to get old?--  
  
"It's something humans do, we get old and die, Yami." Malik said.  
  
--That's not fair! I like you guys!--  
  
"We do have like 90 more years left!" Suha said smiling.  
  
--Good! You guys need to stay around as along as possible!..hey, what's that, your holding?--  
  
"He's, Kamui. Suha and I's child."  
  
--When did you guys have him?--  
  
".........About two years ago. Don't tell me you never knew!!!"  
  
--Well, I DIDN'T OK, MALIK!--  
  
'"Dumb...dumb...Yami..."  
  
--DON'T YOU CALL ME DUMB, YOU ASSWIPER!-- Suha started laughing.  
  
~Night Time~  
  
"Come on, Malik, time to put Kamui, to bed."  
  
"Ok." Malik layed Kamui in his crib. "Night, lil guy."  
  
"Night sweetie!" Suha kissed Kamui.  
  
"Now, my dear. What shall WE do..?" Malik said hugging her from behind.  
  
"Do you want 1,000 kids?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then go to the store, buy me some of those pills."  
  
"You..know, that killed the mood."  
  
"I know." She laughed.  
  
"Wellllll, I guess we can just SLEEP tonight....but tomorrow..."  
  
"I know, I know." They walked to their bedroom and got in the bed. "Ah.. this bed gets softer everytime I sleep in it." Malik snuggled up to her.  
  
"Sleep well, Tenshi."  
  
"You to, Oni."  
  
".....DEMON?!!!!" Suha giggled. "That's not funny!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. Sleep well...." She whispered, kissing him. Then when he shut his eyes she whispered. "Oni..." Malik opened one of his eyes.  
  
"You're pushin, it." Suha stuck her tongue out at him. After awhile they both fell asleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Wow, Kamui, didn't cry at all, last night. Little guy must've been tired." Malik said as he and Suha walked to Kamui's room. Suha opened the door.  
  
"Where's my lil baby!?" She said as she came up to the crib and peered down. "WHERE'S MY LIL BABY!!!!!!!!!!!" SHe screamed, looking at an empty crib.  
  
"What are you talkin ab....KAMUI!? HE'S GONE!?"  
  
"Who could have tooken him...." Suha cried.  
  
"I don't know. but I swear I'll find Kamui." Malik said as he looked over at an open window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami : Well? What does everyone think of the final chapter?  
  
Seto: ....A F****** CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!  
  
Kaminari Megami : That's when the sequel starts!  
  
Seto:...............YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND WRITE IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaminari Megami: I will, I will. Um..I have no clue for a title, so if you have any idea's please, submit them in your reviews! Till the sequel, TA TA! *waves* 


End file.
